Beyond Love
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: Yaten + Minako fanfic. They're not together here, but they're the two main characters. Starts off with Minako's crazy idea to sneak off to Kinmoku to tell Yaten how she really feels about her. Yup, the Threelights and Minako get guys!
1. Recapitulation


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako story
    Chapter One: Recapitulation
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com----------------------------------------------
    "You already have someone you've dedicated your life to."
    "Yeah... I've given my life... To my one and only..."
    "..Maybe we do have something in common after all."
    "You have a problem with that?"
    "No. What if we're all fake?"
    "..You're our enemy then. And, enemies will be beaten!"
    "..I see."
    ...Is this the only thing I could say to you? ..Now you're gone, and
    I look back on past events.. And realize.. We.. Do have a lot of things
    in common. I want to know all about you.. Such a
    wonderful..shooting..star..
    **
    Six in the morning. Already, most of Kinmokusei was up on it's feet,
    preparing themselves for the new day that had begun. Guards were wide
    awake and on duty, teachers and professors were getting papers and
    preparing the day, instructors were preparing the guidelines..
    Everything was piecing together.Kakyuu was outside in the garden, picking multicolored roses. She
    wanted to add a little flavor to the meeting room and to the parlor
    room. She knew that her bodyguards were still asleep, except maybe
    Taiki. Taiki was the only one that woke up when the sun did. Once the
    orange rays of sunlight spilled through the air over the horizon,
    Taiki's alarm clock would go off. You couldn't hear it from the parlor,
    but you could hear the slam of the clock hitting the ground from
    anywhere.She knew when Yaten woke up. She always heard yelling. Complaining.
    Or fighting over the bathroom. She could always hear the hair dryer
    blaring or that compact little machine she always used to dry her nails.
    She also knew when Seiya woke up. She'd hear yelling from Yaten and
    Taiki, the alarm clock go off around ten times, then a huge slam onto
    the ground. That slam usually meant Taiki and Yaten had to push her off
    the bed. Again.Kakyuu could always tell who was awake too. When they got downstairs,
    that is. Taiki would always look wide awake, ready to do anything and
    everything. Yaten looked kind of tired, more annoyed. Seiya looked dead
    tired. Every morning. She didn't mind it. She always found it amusing.
    Her bodyguards. Her best friends. They were all almost sisters. That
    close.
    Kakyuu always thought as herself as lucky to have met them. By luck?
    By chance? By fate? Once each one came from their home planet, Kakyuu
    knew that they would click. There was only one problem with the whole
    finding them deal. Youma managed to find them first. When Seiya arrived, she was dressed in a basketball attire. She had
    left during a basketball game. She had made the final shot, her team
    winning by two points, when she was pulled out of the court by a youma,
    Seiya could never recall a name. She remembered it. Seiya had told her
    about it once.
    '"Hey! Where are you taking me!?" The 12 year old Seiya Kou pulled
    against the youma's grip on her arms, taking her out of the court. The
    basketball rolled over toward where her friend, Kiyone, stood. She
    somehow knew that she'd never see her friend again.
    "Don't stuggle."
    "DON'T PULL!" Seiya managed to pull her arm free, glaring. "What the
    HELL are you talking about?!"
    Before the youma got a chance to speak, it received a blast in the
    forehead, collapsing to the ground before disappearing. Seiya froze,
    looking up to see a knight in front of her. 'Oh God. ANOTHER one?!'
    "Don't be alarmed, Kouchan. Kakyuuhime needs three Sailorsenshi to be
    her bodyguards. Be thoughtful, little girl, you've been chosen to be
    one of them."
    "Sailorsenshi?" Seiya froze. She had been told so many times by her
    parents about the Sailorsenshi. She had heard of the planetary ones and
    others from other solar systems, from stars, constellations.. She knew
    she'd be one representing her planet, but.. So soon?Seiya rubbed her wrist, eyes narrowing. If that one youma managed to
    get to her planet, more would follow. "On behalf of this planet, my
    family and friends, I'll do it."The guard nodded, somehow transporting the two to Kinmokusei. Seiya
    looked back. She never really got the chance to say goodbye.. Her planet
    was later destroyed by Galaxia.
    She actually loved it in Kinmoku. She got along well with Kakyuu and
    her mother, and got along well with the boys. She had begun her Senshi
    training and had received her brooch. She wasn't allowed to henshin
    till later, though. When the other two arrived.Well, that gave Seiya the chance to got to know Kakyuu better. They
    played and talked.. Discussed their future and their current situation.
    They got along pretty well. Close, closest friends..'
    Taiki came next, Kakyuu could remember. She was quiet. Since day one.
    But she did what she was told, always did everything on time, even
    ahead of time. Was prompt, accurate.. You could count on her.
    'She had been reading poetry with her two friends when a second
    knight appeared. Her friends got up, Taiki did as well. Taiki looked
    skeptical. Very. She stared at the knight with her friends by her side.
    "..Which one of you goes by the name of Taiki Kou?"
    Tomoyo backed up, Rei did as well. Taiki's eyes narrowed slightly,
    taking a step forward. "Why?""The Queen of Kinmoku has asked for your presence. You have heard of
    the infamous Sailorsenshi, am I correct?"
    Tomoyo and Rei eyed each other, then Taiki, who still stood there,
    not having moved an inch.
    "Yes. I've heard of them."
    "Then come with me, you have been summoned to be one of the
    Sailorsenshi of Kinmoku. There isn't time to think about it, do you
    accept?"
    "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Taiki looked to Rei and
    Tomoyo, who were smiling. They both nodded, signaling for Taiki to go.
    To be a Sailorsenshi was a privilage. Taiki never thought she'd be
    requested this so soon. She knew she had it in her. "I accept."There was a youma there waiting for her as well, only this time the
    knight got to Taiki first.'
    Taiki and Seiya became fast friends. Seiya was always doing something
    which had 99% risk involved, and Taiki usually lectured her before and
    after she got herself hurt doing whatever it was that she did. Kakyuu
    and Taiki got along fine. Taiki would always give daily information
    about space, Kinmoku itself, statistics.. She was very useful.Already on her team, two of the three girls chosen. A born fighter
    and a born thinker.
    Yaten had to have been the most violent of the bunch. 'She was
    outside, sitting under a tree when a knight came to her. She was
    currently with her own friend, Sora. The usual gossip being passed
    between the two. Yaten was speaking about some boy's clothes, Sora was
    listening enthusiastically until she saw a tall shadow appear on the
    ground. She looked up and poked her friend, who turned and glared.
    "Yaten Kou, right?"
    "Who wants to know?" Yaten mumbled, folding her arms.
    "Irritable girl. I have orders to get you. So why don't you make it
    easier on yourself and come?"
    Sora and Yaten stood up, Yaten far off from agreeing to this.
    "You leave me no choice." The youma raised it's hand, about to
    attack, but this youma was struck in the forehead twice, much like the
    youma that almost got Seiya. Yaten blinked, turning around. The final
    knight was there, walking over to the two girls."There are already dozens of youma on this planet.."
    "What are you talking about?!" Sora cried.
    "There is a great battle in the making.. Youma being sent to all
    reaches of the solar system and beyond to get whatever it's master
    desires. The Queen of Kinmokusei is attempting to stop this, and needs
    Sailorsenshi to aid her daughter in battle. Two have already been taken
    there. Kouchan, do you accept this honor?"Yaten and Sora stared at the knight, shocked. Out of the three, Yaten
    was told the most about what was going on. She didn't understand it at
    the time though, she simply saw the privilage to be a Sailorsenshi
    representing her planet. She knew this day would come.After talking a bit to Sora, the two girls hugged and Yaten took a
    few steps closer to the knight. "All right. I want those youma out of my
    planet."'
    Later, her planet and Taiki's would be destroyed by Galaxia. With all
    three Starlights having finally arrived, Taiki and Yaten also received
    their brooches. Seiya kept quiet about the fact that she got hers ahead
    of time. The three girls were total opposites, but they got along --
    with each other and with the princess, Kakyuu.Kakyuu loved her new friends. She was quiet and refined most of the
    time, but she was fun to hang out with. When they turned 13, they began
    serious training as Senshi, and were given their Senshi names by the
    planet each girl came from, collecting powers from the planet.
    Sailorkakyuu, Sailorstarfighter, Sailorstarmaker, Sailorstarhealer. It
    was a time of peace.The next year, when the four of them were fourteen, Kakyuu's mother
    died, leaving Kakyuu in charge of Kinmokusei. For the next two years,
    everything was fine. Until Galaxia's attack on Kinmoku.Disaster. People fled, including Kakyuu. The Starlights, not seeing
    any other choice, followed her. The whole deal with the planetary
    Sailorsenshi and everything seemed like it was only yesterday. The
    ordeals and things that had happened with those girls made the
    Starlights stronger. By the time Galaxia was healed and the Starlights
    and their princess returned to Kinmoku, they were incredibly strong.
    Kakyuu remembered everything so well. It had been a year after the
    entire ordeal, and they were now all 17. Maker came rushing down the
    steps, bowing down to Kakyuu once she saw her.
    "Good morning, Princess. So far, as of right now, everything is under
    control and in top shape."
    "Arigato, Maker. Are the other two awake yet?"
    "Well.. I wouldn't exactly call Seiya flying into the shut bathroom
    door awake, Princess..." Maker shook her head, holding in a laugh.
    Kakyuu put a hand to her mouth, giggling. "All right. Thank you for
    the report, Maker. I was told that breakfast is almost ready, so if you
    see Fighter and Healer tell them to come down."
    "Right, Princess." Maker bowed her head, standing up and turning
    around. Whenever the Starlights had their job to do, they normally did
    it as their henshined selves. Maker kept watch of how things were going,
    the technical things. Healer made sure that there were no enemies
    approaching the planet or the palace. Fighter discussed plans and ideas
    with Kakyuu, getting her okay for everything. Otherwise, they just went
    around as Taiki, Yaten and Seiya, in their female forms.Just as Maker dehenshined back into Taiki to get her allies, Yaten
    tumbled down the stairs past her. Taiki turned around, rushing after her
    with a blink of sheer confusion. "Are you okay??" Taiki looked up when
    she heard laughing. She almost fell over when she saw who was making the
    laughter.Seiya was at the top of the stairs with a pillow, pulling her eyelid
    down. "That's what you get for stealing all the hot water!"Yaten sat up, pulling her eyelid down in reply to what Seiya said as
    she rubbed her arm with her other hand. "You deserve to freeze!
    "Okay, okay! Both of you calm down!" Taiki stood up, trying this from
    thhe start. She extended her hand to where Yaten sat, helping her up
    with an annoyed sigh. "Are you okay?"
    "Yes," Yaten mumbled, blowing a strand of hair from her eyes while
    she stood up. "Fine."
    Before Seiya could comment, the bell rang. A bunch of little bells
    tied together rang from the kitchen, echoing through the floors. That
    meant breakfast was ready. Seiya rushed down the stairs and followed
    Taiki and Yaten to the dining room, where Kakyuu and a few other people
    were currently sitting.Yanagi, Kasumi and Nuriko, acquaintances of Kakyuu by the fact that
    they were trainers, instructing and training the Sailorsenshi on that
    planet, were seated at the table as well. Looking to each other, the
    three girls sat down at the table as well, gretting the others at the
    table. Kakyuu looked at the roses she had picked, which were now in a
    vase at the center of the table. She picked red, white and yellow ones.
    She knew they were the Starlights' favorites.
    "Is anything inparticular in store for us today, Hime?" Kasumi asked,
    taking a bite of her pancake.
    Kakyuu shook her head, gently wiping her mouth with a napkin. "No,
    nothing special."
    Seiya licked her lips, pouring the syrup over the four golden
    pancakes that lay before her. Yaten took a bite of her pancake and
    nearly choked, watching Seiya."Uh.. I think that's enough."
    "You too?" Seiya smirked, putting the bottle of syrup down. Yaten
    shook her head, not being able to control her laughter. Seiya could be
    so.. weird at times, it was funny.
    Taiki smirked before taking a bit of her pancake. She put the silver
    fork down on the plate, looking to her two allies. "We could just walk
    around and be annoying then, today. Which shouldn't be difficult for
    either of you, am I correct?"
    "Don't make me throw this pancake at you, Taiki," Seiya threatened.
    Yaten nodded. Yanagi laughed, taking a sip of her orange juice. She took
    another sip, looking toward Kasumi and Nuriko. She put her glass down,
    her eyes narrowing slightly. Nuriko's emerald colored eyes were staring
    at Seiya -- again.
    Yanagi sighed, nudging Kasumi. "What?"
    "Look at him."
    "I know, I don't want to look at him."
    "I don't get him. What part of 'no' doesn't he understand?"
    "All of it." Kasumi took a sip of her water. She raised a hand, index
    finger resting at her chin in thought. Yanagi folded her arms, looking
    to Kasumi. Whenever Kasumi did that, it usually meant she was thinking
    of some way to stop or start something.
    Kasumi was 18. She had angled shoulder length hair colored a deep
    blue-violet. Her eyes were deep blue, like Seiya's. She was pretty tall
    for her age, and skinny. Smart yet quite the airhead. Fashion was
    everything to her, including training attire. She practically flipped
    when she first saw the Starlights' outfits. 'Hmm. At least if they fall
    they don't have skirts that will fly everywhere. I'm sorry, but that
    outfit leaves little to the imagination.' Kasumi never did get along
    with Yaten well..Yanagi was also 18. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair that ended
    above her waist. Her eyes were chestnut brown colored eyes. She was
    short and talented when it came to arts and entertainment. She was smart
    and far from an airhead. She could care less what she wore, as long as
    she liked it and it was comfortable. She always seemed to have a comment
    for everything everyone said.Nuriko was 19. He had blonde colored hair ending right above his
    chin. His eyes were emerald, obviously, and always seemed to reflect his
    emotions. He was also pretty tall, quiet around strangers, talkative
    around friends especially girls, smart, and very athletic. Quite the
    flirt, especially when it came to Seiya.
    He met her when he arrived at Kinmoku for the first time. The airport
    was a few blocks from the beach, and he had just arrived from Earth.
    His friend, Kazuya, was native to Kinmoku, and took Nuriko to the beach
    to relieve the stress of the ride.
    Upon arriving, he saw four girls in the water, one surfing, one
    trying to surf, and the other two were simply watching. Yaten and Taiki
    were clapping and laughing out of sheer humor while watching Seiya get
    surfing lessons from Kasumi. Nuriko's eyes simply lingered on the black
    haired surfer, who fell into the waves not more then five seconds later.Yaten almost drowned herself she was laughing so hard. She began to
    laugh even harder when the waves crashed onto the shore, and once they
    left Seiya's face was in the sand, surfboard beside her. She and Taiki
    went over to Seiya, quickly followed by kasumi who had begun to laugh.Kazuya and Nuriko looked to each other and decided to meet the four
    girls. By some luck, Nuriko was the third instructor who was coming to
    Kinmoku from earth to instruct Sailorsenshi. When he and Kazuya went to
    the four, Kasumi recognized him immediatly by Kakyuu's description of
    him and it was set. Yanagi later joined the two at the palace, becoming
    the third instructor.
    "Okay, I've got it."
    Yanagi sighed, looking to Kasumi. "It's about damn good time.
    Everyone's pretty much done with breakfast and you're sitting there
    looking like a moron."
    "You know.. That Kazuya guy? Nuriko's friend?" Yanagi nodded. "Well..
    He's on Earth, am I correct?" Another nod. "All right. Well, then, we
    just gotta get Nuriko to go pick up Kazuya and then we're in the clear."
    "...It took you nine years to think of THAT?" Yanagi nearly choked on
    her orange juice. "Lame.."
    "No, no, no! Kazuya and Nuriko are flirts.. Kazuya always told Nuriko
    to stay away from falling in love with the Sailorstarlights. He says
    it's impossible to make a shooting star love you."
    "...I see what you're getting at. With Kazuya here, Nuriko will go
    with him and find some other girl to drool all over."
    "And maybe..."
    "If we're lucky.."
    "Maybe it's us!!" The two sweatdropped, growing pale. Kakyuu, Nuriko,
    Yaten, Seiya and Taiki were staring at them with the weirdest looks.
    Had been since Kasumi thought of her idea. They didn't hear any part of
    the conversation except the 'maybe it's us!!' bit. Much to Yanagi and
    Kasumi's luck.
    "G-gomen, Kakyuuhime. May we be excused?" Yanagi asked sweetly.
    Kakyuu nodded as a maid came along taking all the plates off of the
    table.Yanagi and Kasumi got up out of their chairs and bowed to Kakyuu
    before pushing their chairs in and rushing off to the main entrance.
    They needed a long distance phone to call Kazuya, they needed to get
    Nuriko off of Seiya's back.
    **
    Earth. It was six in the evening on Earth. Minako was walking down
    the street with Artemis hung over her shoulder. Lately, the blonde had
    been deeply regretting things she had said to Yaten, and deeply
    regretting not saying her true feelings. She never knew it till it was
    too late.Earlier, before she was reunited with Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto, she
    had a curse placed on herself, destroying her chances at ever finding
    true love. She never told anyone about this, of course, but she was
    worried that maybe she had found her true love and just ruined any
    chances of ever being together with Yaten. But then again.. They weren't
    really boys.
    Minako continued to walk, fighting with herself internally. She tried
    to come up with something else to think about, fast. And she got what
    she wanted. Just in front of her was a tall, black haired, blue-green
    eyed man in khakis and a white shirt. Minako banged her head for a
    minute, smirking. Artemis meowed, realizing where this was headed. It
    was too late to say anything, Minako was rushing towards this new man
    already.
    "Excuse me..?"
    The man turned, looking to her. "Yes?"
    "Uh....er..." Minako thought fast for some lie..something, anything
    that she could ask him. "Oh! Do you know the time?"
    The man rolled his sleeve up, looking at his silver watch. "6:15."
    "Oh.. Arigato!" Minako smiled, trying to add more conversation.
    "Isn't it such a nice evening? Not too hot, not too cold.. The sunset's
    going to be beautiful, I bet."
    The man nodded, folding his arms. "Hai, I'm sure it is. It's been
    nice out today.. Wish it'd be like that more often."
    "Yeah.. Me too." Minako was about to say something, but then she
    heard a weird ringing.
    "Excuse me for a second." The man reached into his pocket and pulled
    out a cell phone. "Hello? Yanagi? Is that really you?.."
    'Damn!' Minako thought, 'He has a girlfriend.'
    "How did you call from all the Kinmoku?"
    'Kinmoku?!' Even Artemis' ears perked up. "..You know somefrom from
    Kinmoku?"
    "..Excuse me for a second, Yanagi." The man covered the phone,
    looking in Minako's direction. "How do you even KNOW about Kinmoku?"
    "The Sailorstarlights were here looking for their princess one day!
    We befriended them!"
    "..You know the Starlights?" Minako nodded. "...Who are you?"
    "Aino Minako, Sail--" Artemis swatted Minako's face. 'Too much
    information!'
    "...Yasashii Kazuya. Friend of one of the instructors of the
    Sailorstarlights. ..Are you a Senshi too?"
    Minako hesitated, but nodded. "Sailorvenus."
    Kazuya smiled. "Nice to meet you.." He put the phone back to his ear,
    clearing his throat. "Yanagi, I just met one of the solar system
    Sailorsenshi.. Venus. How does she know the Starlights..?"He nodded, hearing Yanagi explain everything to him. "..I see.
    Anyway.. What's the occasion for calling?" Minako watched him, listening
    to his half of the conversation."..Nuriko's WHAT? I told him not to flirt with Seiyasan.. That's the
    biggest mistake he could make. You want me to what? All right. I'll be
    there as soon as possible."
    Minako's face lit up. Was he going to Kinmoku..? If so, she'd do
    anything and everything in her power to follow. She had to see Yaten
    again.
    "I'm sorry, Miss Aino. I have to go. I'll tell the Starlights hello
    for you, if you'd like."
    "Oh, yes! Arigato." Minako smirked. Little did he know he was gonna
    have a little passenger on the way to Kinmoku..
    -----------------------------
    End chapter one.
    Now, information is a mix of anime and manga.Yanagi, Nuriko, Kasumi and Kazuya are madeup characters and are mine. >o The informationon how the Starlights met and stuff, I made allthat up for my own reference.
    


	2. Rememberance


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako story
    Chapter Two: Rememberance
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    Note: The parts surrounded by "*" "*" is a dream. And the parts with "- -" is a separate voice.--------------------------------------------
    "It's hard to believe that the Threelights are really girls! It's
    like my heart's been broken in two!"
    "I'm kind of in shock.."
    "Shock?"
    "I felt that I knew Seiya well ..but now I don't know.."
    "Hai..""We kept our secrets from them too, we didn't tell them either."
    "..Hai."
    "They must have some reason for disguising themselves and acting like
    idols."
    "...Hai."
    No more secrets. No more lies. No more pain. No more suffering. I
    want to tell you everything. Absolutely everything..
    **
    "Mina.. Do you REALLY think that was such a bright idea..? Mina? What
    are you planning?" Artemis stared at Minako, worried when he realized
    the bright smile on her face.
    "I know it seems weird.. But I just HAVE to talk to her! I need to
    talk to Yatenku-- ...Yatenchan. I just have to." Minako was running
    towards her house. She'd pack light, and follow Kazuya to Kinmoku. Then,
    maybe, she could finally understand everything. Usagi was the only one
    that understood. But it was Seiya she understood. Minako wanted to know
    why Yaten was so quiet. So rude, so heartless.. She thought she had her
    finger on it, but she just wanted to know more..
    "I don't know.. What are the others going to say?"
    "..I don't care." Artemis looked to Minako, a bit worried. Normally
    she could handle herself and wouldn't jump to such ideas.. Those
    Threelights had changed the Senshi's lives so drastically.. "Artemis.
    Do me a favor.."
    "..Nani?"
    "Don't tell them where I'm going till after I've gone.. promise?"
    Silence.
    "Artemis! You have to promise.. I have to do this. This is just..
    Something I have to do."
    "..If you think you have to, Mina. Be careful though. You know the
    others are going to have your head for this, right?"
    "..I know." The conversation ended once they reached the house.
    Minako hurried to her room, taking a bag and packing some clothes and
    shoes into it. She tossed her henshin pen and a camera in the bag as
    well before closing it. She rubbed Artemis' head, smiling as she stood
    up and ran out the door. "Jaa, Artemis! I'll see you!!"
    "Jaa..Mina..." Artemis shook his head, sitting down. "I hope those
    three have insurance."
    Minako rushed down the street, pushing and shoving through crowds of
    people. She smiled brightly, seeing Kazuya in the distance. Tightening
    her grip on her bag, she took a deep breath and rushed after him,
    making every attempt possible to not be seen. She pretty much doubted
    that he'd let her come. But then again...Kazuya stopped suddenly, shocking Minako. He dug around in his
    pocket, pulling out his running cell phone. 'That..Yanagi..person.. Is
    that her calling again? I hope she has money to pay these phone bills..'
    Minako thought, biting her lip.
    "Yanagi again, I presume?"
    'Yup, right.'
    "..Kasumi? What is going on?"
    'Kasumi?! There's another one?! Stars!'
    "All right, all right.. Chill! I'm on my way." With that, he pushed a
    button and the tiny cell phone was once again concealed within his
    pocket. He began to hurry through the crowded sidewalk, Minako on his
    trail. She wanted to go so bad.. But how would he be getting there?
    Teleportation? She'd have to ask to come, then. And he may not accept. What other way was there..?
    "..I should have figured you'd follow, Ainosan."
    'Iyaaaaa!!! Busted!!' Minako stumbled backwards, blushing wildly in
    surprise. She put her hand behind her head, laughing nervously. ".. I'm
    really sorry!! I jsut really wanted to go to Kinmoku and see the
    Starlights again, I-I-I wanted to talk to Yatenk-- Yatenchan again and-and-and..."
    Kazuya laughed, shaking his head. "I know. I was testing you earlier
    when I asked if you were a Senshi." He continued to walk.
    "Testing...?" Minako blinked, following.
    "Yatensan told me all about you, Ainosan."
    '..Yatenchan did?...' "What did she tell you?" She was now walking right beside him.
    "About the Senshi of this planet.. All the things she and the other
    two did here.. She told me you risked your life for them."
    Minako's blush returned, as she nodded. "Hai.. I did. Makochan,
    Amichan and Reichan did too."
    "How? She never told me."
    Her hands clenched the handle of the bag even tighter. She remembered
    the ordeal well. "..Galaxia tried..to take their Sailorcrystals..
    Theirs and Sailormoon's.. So we jumped in front of them.. We believe in
    our princess.. And the Starlights.. Are important people to us.."
    Kazuya smiled. "I would have done the same."
    "Really?"
    "Yes. To Kakyuuhime if she was ever put in that position and the
    Starlights. I'd do anything for them. And after everything I've heard
    about Sailormoon.. She saved us all... I'd do it for her too."
    Minako smiled brightly. She truly trusted him. Seemed like he trusted
    her too.. "..How are you going to Kinmoku from here..?"
    "Teleportation, of course."
    'I knew it!' She nodded. "Of course! ...Is it all right if I.."
    "Hai, it's fine."
    Her eyes lit up as she jumped into the air. She was so happy.. "Th..
    Thank you so much!!"The two walked side by side, heading toward Juuban High.
    **
    Yaten yawned, sitting outside in the garden. She stretched her arms
    out, laying down in a clear patch of grass. She yawned a second time,
    turning over onto her side. Seiya and Taiki were inside, at least they
    *should* be inside, Kakyuu was busy with her work, Yanagi and Kasumi
    were doing whatever it was they were doing, Yaten didn't really care,
    and Nuriko was secretly plotting. At least, it was supposed to be
    secretly.Yaten knew he liked Seiya. Taiki knew too. Neither one dared to tell
    Kakyuu or Seiya. Shockingly, Seiya had no clue that she was secretly
    being admired from afar. She was too busy with Kakyuu, thinking about
    Usagi, her orders, or just being her annoying self. Airheaded, in
    Yaten's words. She felt that if Nuriko liked her and not Seiya, she'd
    notice within 5 minutes of contact with him. But Seiya? No. Not Seiya.
    Seiya's too..carefree to notice.
    Even on Earth, she was too carefree to realize anything. Too
    infatuated with Tsukino Usagi, Sailormoon. She always had that smile on
    her face, always had an idea of something to do. Whether it was to find
    Kakyuu, talk to Usagi, be a pest or just an idea out of the blue. But
    that was Seiya. And, actually, Yaten liked things like that. She didn't
    want anyone to change. She was happy with things the way they were.
    "Tired, Yatensan?"
    Her eyes went wide open. 'Stars.. I think about something and it
    comes back in reality to haunt me,' she thought. She turned over and sat
    up, gulping when she realized she was face to face with Nuriko. 'If he
    asks me to set him up with Seiya, I'll scream.'
    "Somewhat. What are you doing out here?" 'Oh. Smooooth.' She rolled
    her eyes. She didn't know what to say.
    "Bored.. Saw you out here.." He shrugged, running a hand through his
    hair. "How are you feeling?"
    'What? No, 'PLEASE set us up!!' remarks?' She quirked a brow. "I'm..
    fine. Fine. You?"
    "Fine, too. Daijoubu? Seeming tense.."
    Yaten's eyes moved from looking to Nuriko to looking into space. She
    didn't want to have any eyecontact with him. "I said, I'm fine."
    He shrugged, sitting down beside her. "If you say so. You're just too
    quiet most of the time.. Too distant. I worry about you sometimes."
    With that, he let her go, looking upwards into the sky.Yaten blinked. This was new. She rubbed her arm in a lack of a
    reaction, looking in his direction. "Any luck with Seiya?"He rapidly returned his gaze to her in shock, it seemed. "Who told
    you?" His voice sounded cold.
    "I knew. I could tell. I'm not stupid, you know."
    Nuriko's eyes narrowed slightly. "Does she know?"
    "Not a clue."
    "Who else knows?"
    "Taiki."
    "Not even Kakyuuhime?"
    "Nope."
    Nuriko sighed, out of relief. "Don't tell her. All right?"
    "I won't, geez.. She's dense, like she notices."
    "Yeah..."
    Yaten looked around for some idea of a reply. She couldn't think of
    any, so she simply folded her arms. "Uh.. Don't you think talking his
    much better than staring and drooling? You look like a lost dog when you
    do that."
    Nuriko stared at her, keeping silent. Yaten, on the other hand, kept
    going.
    "You do. She'd find out faster by watching your actions than by you
    telling her personally. It's annoying when guys just stare and wonder
    'hmm I wonder if she likes me'. How the hell will you ever know if all
    you do is STARE?"
    "..I don't know what to say." Nuriko rolled his eyes. "This is
    just..." He looked to her, then to the side, avoiding all eye contact.
    And Yaten noticed this. Why was he acting like he.. "And you know.. I
    don't see why I came to talk to you."
    "I don't see why either."
    In the distance, Yanagi and Kasumi watched the scene, each one
    growling internally. "Damnit all... Now he's hitting on Yatensan." Yanagi sneered.
    Kasumi nodded, folding his arms. "His conversation with her makes no
    sense. Can't he see that she's pissed off?"
    "No. Foolish boy has no idea what it's like to love.. He has no idea
    what he wants."
    Nuriko ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you."
    "What the hell for?" Yaten raised a brow.
    "For being you." Nuriko laughed, heading back inside the palace.
    Yaten stood up, scratching her head. That..made absolutely no sense
    whatsoever. She shrugged, sitting back down. 'What a weird guy.' She
    laid back down, shutting her eyes. Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt. That
    conversation simply confused her. And before she knew it, she did fall
    asleep.
    "Geez.. How much so called beauty sleep can she get?" Seiya was
    staring out the window, eating a pretzal.
    Taiki shrugged, biting her lip. 'He better not hit on me next..
    Yanagisan and Kasumisan will flip out.'She turned around blinking as she saw Seiya walking out the doorway,
    with her pretzal. "Where are you going..?"
    "Gonna wake her up. We have class soon, do we not?"
    Taiki folded her arms, wondering what could have possibly gotten
    Seiya to think about class before anything. No matter, she followed.The three weren't done with highschool as of yet, but now that they
    were back on Kinmoku they didn't have to worry about much.. Just mainly
    their Senshi responsibilities and a few classes they had to take. History, science, English.. Not much, much to everyone's liking. In the
    time it took for Seiya and Taiki to get downstairs and outside, it was
    enough time for problems to begin.
    * "Princess!!!"
    "No!
    "Star.. Serious.. LASER!"
    "No way! What do we do!?"
    "Don't just stand there! Star Sensitive Inferno!!"
    "Next time I'll take all your Sailorcrystals! I want to see your
    futile last moments!"
    "...Princess.."
    .........
    Could I have done anything?.. Was standing there in shock really the
    right thing to do..? I mean.. Sure.. We're all together now..
    -You could have done something.-
    Who said that?!
    -You're stronger than that, Healer. What happened to you?-
    Who's there? Don't toy with me.
    -I'm merely stating the truth..-
    Get the hell out!
    -Listen before you scream. You're stronger than that. You're stronger
    than the other two.. Maybe even stronger than your Princess. Why bother
    continuing to stay with them..?-
    All right. Shut up.
    -I merely want to help you..-Damn! You said that already! Who are you?!
    -..I am yourself.. Dear Healer.-
    Because if you don't tell me I'll--- .....what? *
    "Hey.. Yaaaateeen.. Wake up already. We're going to be late."
    "What are you talking about, Taiki? We're always late."
    "...true."
    Grinning, Seiya bent down beside Yaten and covered her mouth and nose
    with her hands. Taiki tried not to laugh as she watched the scene. For
    a moment it was peaceful, Seiya waited patiently for a reaction. She
    grinned in success seeing Yaten squirming around trying to breathe.
    Immediatly after, Yaten's hand flew out and smacked Seiya across the
    face, making her let go.
    "What the HELL was that for?! Are you trying to kill me?!"
    Seiya laughed, shaking her head. "Good morning, sunshine."
    Yaten ran a hand through her hair, standing up, dusting her skirt
    off. She sent a glare towards Seiya but didn't say anything. "Let's just
    get it over with and go. Your stares are bothering me."
    With that, the three exited the garden, heading toward the school
    building. As they started to leave, a shadow appeared on the sidelines,
    followed by another shadow with longer hair. A bow in the center.
    **
    "All right.. Today we're simply going to review over what we've
    already studied. I'll go from row to row, asking each one of you a
    single question."
    Taiki was taking detailed notes, flipping through page after page of
    material in her notebook. She'd do fine on this. Seiya was reaching into
    Yaten's bag, looking for the pack of candy she always kept in there.
    Yaten was doodling, drawing circles all around the cover of her
    notebook.
    The teacher looked around to figure out which row to start with. The
    circles Yaten was drawing slowly became smaller before the pen dropped
    out of her hand. She folded her arms on her desk and rested her head on
    them, shutting her eyes. 'I'll just rest right here..'
    *"In exchange for the lives of the Threelights and everyone on this
    plane.. Give me your starseed, Sailormoon."
    "..Oh no...""Odango..."
    "Seiya! Don't!"
    "Fighter Star Power! Makeup!!"
    "Seiyakun is.. Sailor..starfighter.."
    "Sailor Stewardesses! Get this person!"
    "Hai!"
    "Baka, Seiya.."
    "It seems we have no choice.. Maker Star Power! Makeup!"
    "Healer Star Power! Makeup!"
    "Yatenkun is.. Starhealer.."
    "...Taikisan is.."
    "...Star...maker.."
    "No way.. Sailor Stewardesses!"
    "Hai!!"
    "Star Gentle Uterus!"
    "Star Sensitive Inferno!"
    "Sailormoon, hurry, heal them!"
    "Hai! Silver Moon! Crystal Power.. Kiss!!"
    "So, now you have no one left!"
    "..Galactica.. Tsunami!"
    "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!"
    "Mars! Flame Sniper!"
    "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"
    "Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!"
    "Damn!!"
    "Now, it's just you."
    "I'll be back with a better plan!"
    ......
    What's the deal with all these memories..
    -You could have done better here too, Healersama.-
    Back off.
    -No, really.. I am you, you are me.. I'm not here to hurt you. Just
    let me help you..-
    I don't *need* any help. Im capable of overcoming anything that's
    thrown at me. So, need I repeat, back off.
    -Fine. We'll just see what you can do. And if you survive. Remember..
    Even then, my offer to help you still stands. Wake. Up.- *
    "Yaten? Young lady, wake up. You're disrupting the class. Are you
    listening to me? Miss Kou!"
    Yaten's eyes shot open. 'Damn.. I fell asleep again, didn't I?' She
    sat up, kind of red from the laughter being heard throught the room.
    "As a Sailorsenshi I expected better of you. Do you fall asleep on
    duty? Or am I too boring to you?"
    "..No."
    "Then?"
    "No excuses."
    "..Very well. We'll just see to it that the Princess doesn't hear of
    this. I'm surprised she hasn't already dismissed you." The teacher
    rolled her eyes, walking to the next desk.Yaten rubbed her eyes, ignoring the fact that Seiya had eaten all of
    her candy. Sure, Kinmoku's history and information was more interesting
    than that of the Earth, but she still couldn't stay awake through any of
    it.
    "Hey, Yaten. Are you okay?"
    Yaten turned. Seiya was looking to her, evidence --an empty bag of
    candy-- on her desk.
    "Fine."
    "You sure? You keep dazing off on us and when you wake up you look
    all zoned."
    "Don't I always..?" She yawned, looking to the clock. Good. Class was
    almost over. She couldn't take much more of this anyway.
    "Woooooow.. Kazuyakun.. Kinmoku's beautiful.."
    "Yeah.. I love it here. This is the school building. Your friends
    should be coming out soon."
    "YAAAAAAY! I can't wait!"
    -Mmm.. Neither can I.....-
    -------------------------------------
    End of chapter two.
    


	3. New Arrivals


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako story
    Chapter Three: New Arrivals
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    **Notes:** These three new guys should look familiar. ;) And this
    oughta be a give away, but just 'cause they're there doesn't mean the
    Neostars will be. 9.9; Yet. Their being in this fanfic doesn't have
    anything to do nor does it affect the 'BMS' plotline. Just uses my made
    up chars from it. And again, the text with * around it is a dream and
    the text with - around it is a separate voice. Only Yaten can hear it.
    Oooo la la!
    ----------------------------------------------------
    "Sailorsenshi are made from Sailorcrystals.. The body could die.. But
    the Sailorcrystal.. Will never disappear.."
    "..will not disappear.."
    ...Will not disappear..!!
    * * * * *
    "Miss Yaten, would you come here, please?"
    Yaten stopped walking, slapping her forehead with a groan. Obviously,
    she didn't get along too well with her teacher. She turned, Seiya and
    Taiki waiting for her at the doorway. Mumbling a little, Yaten walked to
    the teacher's desk, folding her arms with a huff. "Yes?"
    "As odd as this is about to sound.. I need your help with something."
    Yaten raised an eyebrow. At the doorway, Seiya and Taiki eyed each
    other, shrugging in confusion before looking back on the scene.
    "We have a new student to this Academy, and I need someone to show
    him around."
    "And you chose me because..?"
    "Actually, he was the one that chose you. He said he knew you."
    "Oh God." Yaten stared at her watch, shrugging. "Fine, fine. I have
    nothing better to do. But if it's some suitor merely tricking you to
    show his 'undying affection', I'll blame all of this on you."
    The teacher shook her head slowly, sighing. "He's waiting for you
    downstairs."
    "Fine, fine." Yaten tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, walking
    out to where Seiya and Taiki were waiting.
    "I'm laughing if it's a suitor, Yaten," Seiya whispered, grinning.
    "I hate you," Yaten mumbled, walking down the stairs.
    The three stepped down a hall, Seiya and Taiki snickering and
    commenting about the whole situation. Yaten was about to make a loud,
    annoyed comment, but she never got the chance to.
    "Yatensan..?"
    The three looked up. In the crowded front lobby filled with students
    and Senshi from all over stood a young man with dirty blonde hair and
    deep blue eyes. He was leaning against a wall at the time, but upon
    seeing the three, he got up and stepped over toward them, bowing
    polietly.
    "You must be that guy Seikakushiisan mentioned," Yaten said, folding
    her arms again.
    "Yes.. My name is Kagemushano Vyse.. It's a pleasure to meet the
    three of you."
    Seiya nodded, flashing a smile. "Nice to meet you too.."
    Taiki nodded as well, extending a hand towards him. "Pleasure."
    Vyse took her hand, the two shaking hands. "Yaten, try to be nice. He
    seems alright.." Taiki whispered, loud enough for Yaten to hear it but
    not Vyse.
    "...Fine. But I'm telling you, if it's a suitor I'll.." she started,
    but shut up once she realized Vyse's gaze rested on her. "Where do you
    want to start?"
    "Doesn't matter to me.." He shrugged.
    Seiya tried to hold in her laughter, patting Yaten on the head before
    she and Taiki exited the building. "Be nice!"
    "..Stars I hate them." Yaten glared, fixing her hair.
    "Heh.. I see you three get along well."
    "You're quite the observer," Yaten replied, sighing before starting
    the tour. "What are you interested in?"
    Vyse shrugged, following her. "Well.. I like art. That and history."
    "You like art too?" Yaten blinked.
    "Hai. Well, that's one thing we have in common, huh?" He chuckled a
    bit.
    "Yeah..well.." Yaten shrugged, scratching her head. "Since we're on
    the first floor I'll show you the art room first, it's pretty good,
    actually.."
    "Alright.. Lead the way." A smile crossed his lips, keeping a small
    gaze on her.
    Yaten froze, turning to him with slanted eyes. "You even *try*
    anything and I'll shove a paintbrush down your throat."
    Vyse blinked, laughing. "So you are as inpredictable as everyone's
    told me. Daijoubu, I wouldn't."
    Yatem shut her eyes halfway, turning around to continue heading in
    the direction of the art room with Vyse right beside her.
    * *
    Seiya and Taiki walked down the sidewalk, still rather amused at
    Yaten's entire situation. Seiya stretched her arms, letting out a yawn.
    "I almost feel bad for her."
    "Almost is the key word in that sentence, is it not?" Taiki
    snickered, seeing Seiya nod with a laugh.
    "SEIYACHAN!!! TAIKISAN!!!!"
    The two froze. Seiya's eyes were wide open, she was almost afraid to
    turn around. Taiki's face went livid of all colors, blinking. "T-th-that
    voice.. S-Seiya..."
    "Don't even say it.. Even though Yaten will probably kill herself, I
    don't want to know!"
    Before Taiki could comment, a girl with long blonde hair latched
    herself onto Seiya, clinging and hugging the girl tight enough to kill
    off all attempts at breathing.
    "Minako?! How did you.. Why did you..." Seiya stuttered.
    "Minakosan.. Why are you here? How did you get here?" Taiki spat
    out.
    "Heh.. I brought her here, Seiyasan, Taikisan."
    Seiya pulled Minako off of her, dusting herself off. "K..Kazuyakun?!
    YOU brought her here?!"
    "KAZUYAKUUUN!!!"
    Taiki patted Seiya's back, seeing that she looked like she was about
    to scream, rip her hair out, and cry. Out of nowhere, Yanagi and Kasumi
    came running out, latching themselves onto Kazuya.
    "You came!! Sugoi!!!" Kasumi's eyes sparkled.
    "Just in time too! We were afraid that -- you got delayed..ehehe..
    Yeah!!!" Yanagi said, laughing nervously as she let go of Kazuya.
    "No.. I just brought Ainosan with me."
    Minako beamed, waving to the two. "Aino Minako, at your service!"
    Kasumi and Yanagi's faces paled. "A solar system senshi!!" They both
    immediatly bowed to Minako, who watching with a blink.
    "It's nothing special.." She rubbed her head.
    "We are pleased to have you here, Ainosan," Yanagi said with a smile.
    "Hai!" Kasumi added.
    Minako laughed a bit, narrowing her eyes. "Seiyachan. Taikisan."
    Seiya took a step back, blinking. "Nani..?"
    "Where is Yatenchan? Wherewherewherewhere WHERE?!"
    Taiki froze, looking to Seiya. "She.. She got held back at the
    Academy.. Had..to.. Show this new guy around.."
    Minako stared at the two, smiling brightly before rushing off in the
    direction of the Academy entrance. "I'm gonna surprise her!!!"
    "Minako! Wait.. Errr.." Seiya slapped her forehead. Taiki shook her
    head, coughing.
    "...She hasn't changed."
    "...Yaten's going to either kill Minako or herself."
    Kazuya blinked, sweatdropping. "Errrrr.. Were is Nuriko?"
    Kasumi huffed. "At the palace, most likely."
    "Let's go there.. I don't want to be around when Yaten destroys half
    of Kinmoku." Seiya tried not to laugh.
    "Sounds good to me," Taiki added. With that, Seiya, Taiki, Kazuya,
    Yanagi and Kasumi left for the palace, fearing for Minako's life. On the
    sidelines, two guys with sunglasses watched the five leave, small
    smirks on their faces.
    "That's really them, huh, Naoto?"
    "Yeah.. How do you plan on meeting them, though?"
    "I don't know. I figure we could get Nuriko and Kazuya's help, don't
    you think?"
    "Not a bad idea, Hayate. But I ask, why are you so intent on meeting
    Seiyasan and Taikisan?"
    "Because I want to get to her before Nuriko does..."
    * *
    "And that's basically it.." Yaten ran a hand through her hair. "This
    school isn't much.. But it's better than those on Earth. But then
    again, when is learning ever fun?"
    Vyse laughed. "Unpredictable.. Arigato gozaimasu, Yatensan. I think I
    made a good choice on coming here."
    "Yeah.. It's not so bad." The two stepped out of the Academy,
    standing out in the front before the sunset. "It's..beautiful.."
    He nodded. "Kind of like you."
    Yaten turned to face him, a 'don't you dare' look on her face.
    Vyse shook his head with a smile. "Not trying to piss you off or
    anything.. I don't want to be like the others. I meant that."
    Raising an eyebrow, Yaten realized she was blushing beyond her will
    and turned looking at the other side. "Th-thank you. S-so.. Tell me
    about yourself."
    "Well.. Anything specific?"
    "Favorties..hobbies.. Anything." She tried not to make it look like
    she was attempting to avoid that topic again.
    A smirk crossed his lips again, knowing what she was trying to do,
    looking up at the sky. "I probably told you already, but I can't stand
    math.. Hobbies? Well..uh.. I like sketching, writing.."
    "Do you drive?"
    "Feeling like asking all the questions today, huh?" He laughed. "Yeah.."
    "What kind of car do you have?"
    "I don't have a car, I have a motorcycle."
    Yaten's head turned to face him. "Really?" He nodded in reply.
    "That's gotta be more unpredictable than me.. And why do you? To get all
    the girls to look at you and swoon, admiring you?"
    "Am I doing a good job?"
    "..You're more unpredictable than me. How would I know?"
    "Never know.. All right, now if you don't mind, can I ask you a few
    things?"
    "If they get too personal I'll run you over with your own
    motorcycle."
    Placing a hand on his forehead, he shook his head, amused at her
    comments and statements. "That's what I mean.. Let's see. Do you like it
    here, Yatensan?"
    "Yeah.. I do. More than I like Earth. I hate it there.."
    "If you don't mind me asking.. May I ask why?"
    Yaten's eyes looked back toward the sky. "..Because we didn't have
    our princess, then. And when we did, she died before our very eyes due
    to Galaxia. All of them.. They all died before our very eyes.. Our
    princess.. Each and every one of the solar system Senshi.. Even though
    I wasn't too fond of them then, being able to feel their shines
    disappear hurt.. But then again it was better than being here, watching
    everyone suffering and dying around you, asking, pleading for help and
    all you could do was watch and then eventually leave running after your
    princess.. She lost the one she loved that day. We lost so many
    people.."
    Vyse winced. "Gomen.. I don't know what to say.. I'm sorry I asked
    that." He looked toward her, not able to even begin wondering how she
    could have managed to go through that. "You've gone through so much..
    And yet you're still strong.. Wonderful.. I'm sure a lot of people look
    up to you.."
    "Maybe."
    He could feel it. The tension, the emotions in the air.. He could
    just feel it. It hit him, hard. At a loss of things to say to try to
    steer the conversation to another topic or even to make her feel better,
    he wrapped an arm around her, not saying a word.At first there was no reaction, but after a while he felt her head
    resting on his shoulder. A small smile appeared as he gave her a small
    kiss on her head.
    "I'm sorry..."
    -He should be.. Shouldn't he, Yaten? Are you falling in love? No one
    deserves you.. You're too good for them.-
    Leave me alone.
    -No, I'm not going to leave you alone. Just for your stubborn mind to
    understand, let me show you what I am capable of doing.. I'll start
    with a certain blonde who's about to be in my possesion..-
    What the hell are you talking about? Just leave me alone!
    -No. I'm NOT leaving you alone. You are me and I am you and because
    of that, my decisions are your decisions. And you. Are. Mine.-
    ------------------------------------------------
    End of chapter 3.
    


	4. Battle and Jealousy


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako story
    Chapter Four: Battle and Jealousy
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    El notes: n.n Same ol' story. Text with - around it is that other voice,
    text with ~ around it is Yaten speaking back to it, internally.
    ---------------------------------------------
    See whatever you want to seeKnow whatever you think you should knowI'm realizing that I am fallingAnd nothing is going to stop me, ever
    Can't stop the sensation that I'm falling down (And I'm wondering why)I feel this temptation leading me around
    I keep looking at you and I see it (see it)It's becoming harder to believe it (believe it)Trying ever so hard to deny it (deny it)You keep telling me never to try it (try it)
    Now... Now...
    Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your --Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your heart
    So, just, lead me to it.
    * * * * *
    Minako walked through the halls, biting her lip. She found no signs
    of Yaten anywhere. There were some after school meetings and clubs going
    on, but after asking any teacher she could see, the only clubs the
    Lights were in didn't meet today. She sighed in defeat.
    "Where could she be.. Maybe she went home! Naah.. I couldn't just
    barge into the palace.." There was a pause. "...Yes I can!" Minako
    beamed, rushing off in the direction of the exit.
    "Wait, Minakochan, I'm right here."
    Minako skidded to a halt, catching her breath before she whirled
    around. Her eyes widened and a bright smile appeared on her face.
    Countdown to tackle five seconds.Healer was advancing toward Minako, a smirk of some sort on her
    features. She stopped once she was face to face with Minako, putting a
    hand on her cheek. "I'm surprised you made it this far.."
    "Your friend helped!" Minako exclaimed, blushing. She then raised an
    eyebrow, looking Healer over. "Why are you henshined..? Seiyachan and
    Taikisan aren't.."
    Healer shrugged before sighing. "I'm sorry.. Minako.. I thought I
    could hold out and extended this to be as long and painful as humanly
    possible.. But... I can't wait that long.."
    Minako took a step back, Healer's hand slipping off her cheek. "What
    do you mean..?"
    Healer looked up, her eyes flashing as she held her star yell out at
    arm's length, letting it flash before a beam rushed forward in Minako's
    direction. "Scream for me, Sailorvenus."
    Minako's eyes widened. It was too late. She was hit in the chest with
    the attack and flew backwards into the glass doors, screaming madly.
    The attack was so intense, that she flew right through the doors,
    shattered pieces of glass flying everywhere.* *Yaten's eyes narrowed. ~Okay. Who the hell are you?~
    No reply. Yaten cursed under her breath, blinking. Her eyes moved to
    the side, her face going bright red. She now realized the position she
    was in, having her arms wrapped around the man's waist. She quickly
    pulled her arms back, rubbing her left wrist out of embarrassment.He let go of her, looking in her direction. "Are you all right?"
    She undid her ponytail, quickly redoing it in a sense of stalling.
    She wasn't about to tell him what she had been hearing, she just met
    the guy. And she was nowhere near telling Seiya or Taiki about it,
    either. And far from telling Kakyuu, she didn't want to worry her. "I'm
    okay."
    He was about to reply but he froze, hearing a crash behind him and
    Yaten. The two turned around seeing blonde hair and shattered glass
    flying toward them, since they were seated kind of close to the
    entrance."..No way.. Minako?!" Yaten froze, standing up. Vyse stood up as
    well, but pulling himself and Yaten out of the way of the glass. "How
    did she get here?! What the hell!" Yaten was kind of pale now, not
    exactly expecting Minako, out of all people, to come flying towards her
    with an onslaught of broken glass.Once Minako's body landed on the pavement, Yaten rushed over to her,
    completly confused. "Minako? Can you hear me??" 'Why do I even care..'
    she thought.
    Vyse bent down beside her, examining the blonde in front of him. He
    winced, there was blood coming from her arms and her face. "We have to
    get help, she's been cut badly.."
    "Out of all times to trip, why did you have to pick in front of a
    glass door.." Yaten mumbled, shaking her head. Even though she didn't
    really appriciate being hit on by Minako in the past, she was truly
    worried for her wellbeing.
    "She didn't trip, you know."
    Yaten's breath got caught in her throat. 'That voice.. Why is it
    suddenly coming out loud? Oh God wait.. Is this the blonde she was
    talking about before?!' She looked up, stumbling backwards. An exact
    double, a.. twin, clone, something. Another Healer was advancing towards
    the two, stepping through the shattered doors and pathway of shattered
    glass.
    "You did this, didn't you?" Yaten screamed.
    "Who the hell are you?!" Vyse narrowed his eyes.
    "Me?" Healer put a hand on her upper chest. "Why I'm Yaten Kou, of
    course. You know, Sailorstarhealer.."
    "You can't be! That's me!" Yaten huffed. "Why did you do this?!"
    "I told you I'd show you what I'm capable of doing.. And now that I
    have your attention.." Healer held the star yell at arm's length again,
    another blast coming forth but this time rushing towards Yaten.Cursing, Yaten jumped out of the way, landing a bit off on the
    sidelines. She stood up, staring at her double. "Get the hell out of
    Kinmoku."
    "There is only room for one Healer on this planet, isn't there..?"
    Healer nodded, shaking her head. She put a finger to her chin, trying to
    look in deep thought. "Well then I guess I'll have to go off and.." She
    pointed her star yell out again, another blast rushing off toward
    Yaten. She narrowed her eyes. "..kill you."
    'This is unreal..' Yaten dodged again, jumping in a separate
    direction. Healer glared, tapping the star yell once. The blast changed
    directions and started to follow Yaten, following her in every
    direction she took.
    "..What the hell?!" Landing, she started to run back into the
    Academy, panting while running down the halls. The blast continued to
    follow her, as she turned a corner. "How am I supposed to get rid of
    it?!" Spotting an empty classroom, Yaten dove into it, shutting the door
    behind her. The blast hit the door, shattering glass into the room.
    Yaten cursed aloud, covering her face from the glass.Wincing, she opened an eye halfway to see if the glass stopped
    falling. It had. Her arms stung, there were cuts and scratches all over
    her arms, blood seeping from most of them. "Little bitch.. You aren't
    to get away with that. Healer Star Power, Makeup!!" After the henshin
    sequence, she growled, rushing out of the room and back down the same
    hall she came from.
    "Miss Yaten Kou."
    Healer skidded to a halt, growling. She turned, stomping her heel
    into the marble floor. "What?! Some little bitch-clone-thing just
    attacked my friend and you expect me to leave her outside to bleed to--
    Kamisama! I left that Vyse guy out there too!"
    The teacher from earlier stepped out from a classroom, pulling her
    glasses on top of her brown hair. "Come here please."
    Healer sneered, taking two steps forward. "Make..this...fast..."
    The teacher, Seikakushii, stared at her for a moment, before her eyes
    flashed. "Die."
    "..What?!" Healer's eyes widened, taking a step backwards. Before she
    could make a run for it, the students that were staying after in the
    same room as Seikakushii stepped out of the room, surrounding the
    leather clad senshi.
    Healer cursed, she couldn't attack them. Two boys, both a year older
    than Healer, grabbed onto her arms, keeping a tight hold on her. She
    started to trash about, kicking and clawing everything in sight.
    'Alright. Screw the fact that they're in the same school as me. They're
    DEAD!'
    -I told you.. Or maybe I didn't. But you do regret not listening to
    me when I warned you about this, don't you?-
    ~YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS YOU LITTLE..~ Healer screamed out in
    pain, the two holding onto her held on even tighter.
    -Mmm..dearie, don't piss me off. It pisses them off when you do..-
    ~You turned everyone against me.. I'll kill you for this!~
    -Not if I can do that to you, first.-
    * *
    Outside, Vyse was ready to kick some serious ass. "What have you
    done?"
    "Nothing.. " The Healer clone smiled brightly. "Now.. Where were
    we...?" The clone latched itself onto Vyses arm, her fingers tracing
    little circles on his upper arm. Vyse cursed, pushing her off.
    "You're a liar. And you're not the real Yaten, either. I'm not stupid
    enough to fall for this. Where is she?"
    Meanwhile, Minako's eyes fluttered open. Everything was a blur.
    Nothing made sense. She slowly began to sit up, seeing the one that
    attacked her glare at a man.
    Vyse raised an arm, a gray colored sword appearing in it. Narrowing
    his eyes, he raised it up into the air before quickly slashing it
    downward in one quick swing. "Lightning Shadow!"
    The Healer clone cursed, unprepared for that. The blast Vyse sent at
    her hit her dead on, causing her to fly backwards. Inside the Academy,
    the second that the Healer clone was hit, the teacher and the students' eyes flashed before they all collapsed onto the ground. The two boys
    also collapsed, letting of Healer's arms. Healer rubbed her wrist
    wincing, rushing out of the Academy in a hurry.
    "Y-you.. Who are you..?" Minako sat up. Vyse turned around, stepping
    towards the blonde. He bent down beside her, helping her sit up better.
    "Long story.. Who are you?"
    "M...minako.."
    Vyse smiled a bit. "Nice to meet you.."
    Healer stumbled out of the Academy, incredibly enraged. She looked up
    and her anger almost tripled. Her eyes softened, her emotions all
    jumbled together. '..Am I jealous?....' She stared at the scene of Vyse
    and Minako, unable to speak. "I am jealous.." she whispered.She dehenshined, looking back to her blood covered arms. Shuddering,
    she stepped down another sidewalk, deciding to head back to the palace
    on her own.Minako looked up, about to scream out in utter joy upon seeing Yaten,
    but stopped once she saw her leaving. She looked toward Vyse and
    blushed in surprise. Yet another man she thought was kind of sexy. But
    his stare stayed on Yaten even as she disappeared.
    "..I am very happy for you, Yatenchan."
    Yaten made it back to the palace, completly ignoring comments and
    questions from both Seiya and Taiki. She stepped up the stairs and went
    into her room, shutting the door and locking it. Her gaze stayed on the
    floor. No movement, no anything, it was silent. She didn't even start to
    scream when a drop of her own blood slid off her arm and onto the
    carpet.
    Now... Now...
    Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your --Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your heart
    So, just, lead me to it.
    ---------------------------------------
    Those lyrics are my own.. ;p I have nolife. Happy early easter. ^^
    End of chapter four.
    


	5. Liar, Liar


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako story
    Chapter Five: Liar, Liar
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    ------------------------------------
    Morning.. Three days after the Starlights went back to Kinmoku. I'm
    now getting the delayed reaction. I'm crying. I'm miserable. I never got
    the chance to surpass the "idol fanatic phase" nor the "they're Senshi
    from another system phase". Now that I have, I realize their true
    selves. Never mine to have nor to hold.
    ------------------------------------
    "Hey! Squirt! Open the door!"
    "Yaten, I'm not going to ask you again. Open this door."
    "No."
    "And why the hell not? Did that guy do something to you?"
    "What happened?"
    "Nothing happened."
    "Liar. Did he do something to you or not?"
    "If he did it's better than you tell us.."
    "He didn't do ANYTHING. Now go away!"
    There was a moment of silence. Finally, Yaten could hear Seiya and
    Taiki walk down the hall away from her room. She signed, falling down to
    her knees on the carpet. She grabbed a towel off her chair and put it
    over her arms. It started to sting, with the towel on top of it. She
    didn't care.The pain and stinging slowly began to disappear. She was getting used
    to it, so it was no longer affected. Once she could move her arms a bit
    without wincing, her mind fumbled with deeper issues.
    "..I was jealous of Minako talking to him." she blushed, realizing
    she blurted that out loud. "Why? I just met him. Why do I care? I don't
    care. I don't care, I don't care.."
    She sighed, realizing the horrible, sorta, truth. She did care. A
    lot. But why? In the short amount of time that they had spent together,
    had she fallen madly in love with him? Or was it just a small, simple
    crush? Her mind ached with different thoughts and ideas on the subject.
    "..He secretly seduced me. That's it." She stood up in pride of her
    conclusion, as terrible as it was. "I was too preoccupied
    with..whatever.. To notice what he was doing. But I'm smarter than that.
    I'm not going to sink in and fall to my knees and beg him to love me.
    Nope, nope, nope." She folded her arms. "He's not even remotely
    attractive." She shook her head. Was she just saying this aloud so she'd
    believe it? Or was she trying to get someone else to believe it? Because
    after a while, she was no longer buying her explanation.She tossed the blood stained towel on the bed, looking around for
    bandages. She couldn't find any. Mumbling, she unlocked the door and
    opened it a little, peeking out to check is Seiya and Taiki were around.
    They weren't. Biting her lip, she raced down the hall into the bathroom
    and locked the door behind her.
    * *
    "Princess.. I think Yaten is hiding something from us. I could have
    sworn I saw blood on her arms."
    "Do you think that new student from the Academy hurt her while she
    was showing him around?"
    Kakyuu put a finger to her lower lip, listening to Seiya and Taiki's
    fears. They were obviously worried about Yaten's well-being, but would
    get no response from her. "I will try talking to her.. Maybe she has
    calmed down a bit since you tried. If not, I suppose we will just have
    to wait until she tells us herself."
    "But Princess..!" Seiya started.
    "I'm sorry, Fighter. It would be like invading her personal life.
    Even if he may have hurt her, we cannot pressure her."
    "..She's right, Seiya," Taiki agreed. "It's gonna be hard, but it's
    all we can do."
    Yanagi, Kasumi and Kazuya watched the three from the sidelines, not
    understanding a single bit. Yanagi rubbed her arm, looking to Kazuya
    with wavering eyes. She attempted to look more worried than she actually
    was to get some sort of a reaction from Kazuya.
    "I'm worried, Kazuyakun.." She pouted slightly. "Do you have any idea
    on what we could do to help?"
    "Like the Princess said.. We can only wait. If she can't get an
    answer we can just wait." Kazuya looked down.
    Kasumi snickered at Yanagi's feeble attempt to get Kazuya to look at
    her. Yanagi sent a glare at Kasumi that quickly shut her up. She kept a
    smirk on her lips, though.
    'Damnit! Even now that he's here he's just completly preoccupied with
    the Lights to fully notice me.. I have got to find out what is wrong
    with Yatensan,' Yanagi thought, excusing herself from her two friends.
    She went up the stairs, tying her hair back. She licked her lips,
    clearing her throat behind gently knocking on Yaten's door. Nothing.
    Narrowing her eyes she knocked again and yet still nothing. Her hand
    turned into a fist and she knocked harder.
    "Grrrr.. YATENSAN OPEN THIS DOOR. NOW!!"
    In the bathroom, Yaten had just finished wrapping the bandage around
    her left arm. She looked up, hearing someone screaming her name. She
    ran a hand through her her hair, putting the scissors and bandages back
    in the cabinets.
    She opened the door and stepped out, raising an eyebrow shen she saw
    Yanagi banging on her bedroom door. She narrowed her eyes slightly and
    advanced towards Yanagi, poking her shoulder.Yanagi was about to start another round of loud knocks and screams,
    but froze. She turned around, seeing a pissed off look on Yaten's face,
    bandaged arms folded across her chest. She was taping her foot, staring
    at Yanagi eye to eye.
    "What in the blue hell do you want?"
    "Ahh!! Yatensan.. Gomen nasai.. I was just.. I... overheard Seiyasan
    and Taikisan talking to the Princess and I.." Yanagi fumbled with her
    words.
    Yaten quirked a brow. "Talking about what?"
    "A-about y-you, Yatensan.."
    Yaten let out an exasperated sigh, slapping her forehead. "Fine. They
    tell on me. Now I'm gonna have to explain everything or they'll all
    have my head." She reached out and turned the doorknob, stepping into
    her room. Yanagi gulped, but followed after the silver haired girl.
    "They're.. really worried about y-you.. Yatensan. ..What happened to
    your arms..? Are you all right?"
    She turned, opening a window with one hand. "I'm fine." She turned
    back around to face Yanagi, her arms folded across her chest again.
    "What else did you hear?"
    "That was it. They simply want to know what's wrong.. Seiyasan said
    she saw blood on your arms.."
    "So maybe she did. Is that a crime?"
    "N-no.. Just that when we all left the Academy you were fine, or so
    Seiyasan and Taikisan say.. Did you bump into Ainosan?"
    "...Eventually, I did," she mumbled, turning around with her back
    facing Yanagi.
    Yanagi narrowed her eyes. She had put her finger on part of the
    problem. She licked her lips. "Were you happy to see her?"
    "Not the way I saw her."
    "..How did you see her?"
    "I don't want to talk about it."
    "But Yatensan.."
    "No buts. i don't want to talk about it. And you can't make me change
    my mind."
    Yanagi sighed, stepping forward. "Gomen nasai, Yatensan.. I really
    didn't want to do this.." She reached forward, placing her index finger
    and middle finger on Yaten's forehead.
    "What are you..?!" Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes
    rolled back in her sockets and she collapsed onto the ground, out cold.
    Yanagi winced, she really didn't want to do that. She put the same two
    fingers on Yaten's forehead and concentrated. Yanagi obviously had the
    power to read people's minds. What she saw made her eyes go wide open.
    "I see why you're not too fond of Ainosan now.. Awww Yatensan! I will
    help you!" Yanagi pulled her fingers off of her forehead, clapping in
    delight. She loved matchmaking.
    She cracked her knuckles, pulling the sheets on Yaten's bed back. She
    then picked up the silver haired girl and gently placed her on her bed,
    covering her with the blankets. She backed up, clapping again in sheer
    delight. "Wait until tomorrow morning, Yatensan! Oyasumi nasai!" With a
    bright smile, she flicked the lights in the room off and shut the door
    behind her, cheerfully skipping down the stairs.
    -------------------------------------------------------------
    


	6. Uninvited Guests and Surprises


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako story
    Chapter Six: Uninvited Guests and Surprises
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    ---------------------------------------------------------
    Rays of bright sunlight spilled through the white curtains, landing into a pale
    green and white bedroom. The room became brighter as the sunlight was
    reflected in the medium sized mirror on the side. The window was half open,
    letting cool air enter the room past the curtains and flowing through the closed
    room.
    Yaten rolled onver on her bed, opening her eyes halfway. She pulled an arm
    out from underneath green sheets and reached out to the alarm clock that sat
    on the nightstand. It was currently 8:35 on a Saturday morning. Normally at
    that time she was still asleep, or if awake her eyes would be closing by
    themselves. This time, she actually felt that she slept enough, and started to
    get up. This was probably because of the fact that Yanagi had knocked her
    unconscious around seven or eight the day before.She sat up and yawned, just now remembering what had happened the
    night before. All she could remember was talking to Yanagi. The rest was a blur.
    Shrugging it off, she got up and stepped over to the dresser, pulling her brush
    off of the top of it. She pulled the chair from her desk over to the dresser, sitting
    down. Crossing her legs she started brushing her hair, deciding a low braid
    would be the 'style of the day.'After a good 15 minutes of merely styling her hair, she got up and put the
    chair back by the desk, stepping out of her room to change the bandages on
    her arms. On the way, she passed a half out Seiya, who's eyes were still closed.
    She stumbled down the hall, a hand on the wall to figure out which way she was going. Yaten snickered, beating her to the bathroom as she always did.
    Yaten was about to turn the faucet on, but burst out laughing hearing Seiya's
    head slam into the closed door. After that began the long rant of Japanese
    profanity and the usual, 'Yaten hurry up and get out of there!' 'You're not
    getting married or anything!' 'Geez, you use more water than there is in all the
    oceans of Earth!....'
    Downstairs, Taiki covered her mouth, laughing a bit with all of Seiya's
    screams. Kakyuu giggled, standing up from her seat. Of course, Taiki was still
    the most reliable on waking up and being downstairs before the other two.Yanagi, Kasumi, Nuriko and Kazuya entered the parlor then, immediatly
    kneeling in front of Kakyuu. Kakyuu smiled, raising a hand to tell them to get up.They did as told, smiling to her and the only Starlight that didn't have to wrestle
    for first dibs on bathroom usage.Taiki was about to say something, but hearing one of Yaten's high pitched
    shrieks and what sounded like a loud slap made her excuse herself and run
    upstairs to see what the problem was. Yanagi bit her lip, seeing a big
    opportunity.
    "Himesama.. I know you won't tell her I told you, I trust you," started
    Yanagi, "and knowing that, I'd like to inform you that I know what has been
    bothering Yatensan.. From yesterday, I mean."
    Kakyuu's expression changed. She looked toward Yanagi, and nodded giving
    her the signal to continue. Kazuya and Kasumi looked to each other, then to
    kasumi who moved bangs from her eyes.
    "Well, it's that--"
    "Yanagi. You didn't..do what I think you did, did you?" Nuriko raised an
    eyebrow.
    Yanagi blushed and laughed nervously, rubbing her head. Averting her gaze
    to the side to not have any eye contact with Nuriko at all. "W-well she wasn't t-telling me, and everyone was kinda worried.. So..."
    Kasumi shook her head, her hand on her forehead. "Mou, just get on with it,
    genius."
    "Right. Yesterday, she got held after school to show a new student around..
    And it happened to be a guy.. So after showing him around, some double of
    Healer attacked, after having injured the solar system senshi, Ainosan. Once
    the double left and the original came out, she saw the young man with Ainosan
    and got kind of jealous.."
    Kakyuu nodded, putting her hands together, fingers enlacing each other.
    After a little while, giving Kasumi, Yanagi, Kazuya and Nuriko time to discuss
    what was just announced, Kakyuu smiled, a hand holding onto the arm of the
    chair and the other over her heart. "We will have to ask her about the attack..
    Maybe that is why Fighter said she saw blood on her arms.. We will most
    definetly have the guards aware of this. But, I am rather relieved that she found
    someone she may be interested in. Do you know who the young man is?"
    "Iya... No.. I don't.. I only saw him for a minute and he was kind of kawaii
    but I wouldn't say anything further.." Yanagi poked her fingers together and
    shrugged.
    "We know, Himesama."
    Kakyuu looked up and the group of four turned around. At the doorway
    stood two men, one with deep violet hair that was not even shoulder length,
    the other with long, medium brown hair. They advanced a bit closer to the
    group, and kneeled down in front of Kakyuu, an arm over their chests.
    "I am Onoshima Hayate." The man with the deep violet hair looked up with a
    smile. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Kakyuusama."
    "And I'm Yamashihara Naoto. Pleasure, Kakyuusama." The man with the
    medium brown hair looked up then.
    Kakyuu smiled. "Pleasure to meet the both of you as well.. Do you know of
    who Yanagisan speaks of..?"
    Hayate nodded. "We believe so.. What did he look like?"
    Yanagi looked to Kasumi. She placed a finger on her chin. "Shoulder length
    dirty brownish blondeish hair, blue eyes.. Pretty tall.. Uhh.. Nice dresser!"
    Naoto snickered, shaking his head. "Yeah, that's Vyse for ya."
    "His name is Kagemushano Vyse, he's from Earth along with us," continued
    Hayate. "We've had our troubles in the past, but, nothing we couldn't handle.
    He always spoke about meeting her. Your Senshi, Kakyuusama."
    "I'd like to meet this man.." Kakyuu was about to continue, but stopped
    once she saw her Senshi coming down the stairs. Yaten was retying her braid,
    Seiya was threatening to slug her face -- having a red hand mark on her left
    cheek -- and Taiki was in front of the two, mumbling under her breath.Hayate and Naoto stood up, simply staring. Seiya had black pants on and a
    red light sweater, Yaten had a white light sweater on and gray pants, and Taiki
    had a dark blue blouse on and matching pants.
    Taiki nudged Seiya, eyeing the two guys that were staring at them. Seiya
    raised a brow, blushing somewhat. Yaten wasn't the least bit phased.
    Kasumi walked over to Kakyuu, whispering in her ear. "..I think these two
    like Seiyasan and Taikisan, Himesama.."
    "I do too, Kasumisan.." Kakyuu had a little smirk on her face. "Ano, Fighter,
    Maker, would you show these two around the palace? They have just been on
    a rather large journey.. I'm sure there are some rooms where they could stay.."
    "A-a-ano.. Princess.. What are you..?" Nuriko raised an eyebrow.
    Kazuya put a hand on Nuriko's shoulder, shaking his head. "Shh, Nuriko.."
    Hayate and Naoto stood up. Seiya and Taiki stared at each other, secretly
    devising plots to get Yaten back, who was snickering and smirking in the back.
    Seiya pulled her eyelid down, turning around to face Hayate. She looked up
    trying to get a good look at his face. He smiled a bit, taking her hand and
    kissing it. "Pleasure to finally meet you.. Fighter."
    Yanagi and Kasumi then had the biggest grins in the face of the planet. They
    looked to each other and clapped hands. Nuriko now had competition. And if it
    was the last thing that he'd do, Nuriko would win this battle. Of course.
    "Ooh.. Himesama, may we be excused?" Yanagi asked, bowing.
    "Hai.. Daijoubu, Yanagisan."
    Yanagi grinned, whispering to Kasumi who then had sparkles in her eyes.
    The two bowed again, each grabbing a hold of Yaten's arms and rushing out
    toward the front door.
    "HEY! Don't I have a say in this?!?! Where are you taking me?!" Yaten
    struggled to pry her arms free of the girls' grip, but to no avail. She sighed,
    deciding to follow them in whatever evil plot they had concocted. Little did she
    know it had to do with her.
    * *
    Minako stepped out of an apartment, Vyse right behind her, locking the
    door. She had stayed at his place overnight recovering from her attacks. She
    smiled and looked in Vyse's direction. "Sooooo.. Do you like her? Like *that*?"Vyse blushed, laughing a bit. "Aaa.. Sort...of.."
    "Mou! Don't sort of me! I am the goddess of love and I could tell by the way
    you were looking at her!" Minako giggled in excitment. "Have you told her?"
    "Heeeeey! I just met the girl yesterday.."
    "But still! When she left you wouldn't take your eyes off her.. Come on, you
    can tell me!"
    "If I tell you... Will you help me figure out where the palace is..?"
    "I've never been here before.. But if it's to find Yatenchan I will!"
    He shook his head. "Oooh boy.. Fine. I do like her."
    "Yatta!" Minako's eyes got all sparkly. "Oooooh.. I could help get her to like
    you.."
    "Waaaaaait. Ainochan, you don't..."
    "No, I want to!" Minako rushed off into the elevator along with a few other
    people. Vyse hurried to get in but the doors shut before he could make it. He bit
    his lip, going slightly pale, sweatdropping.
    "..I think I made a mistake telling her that.." He pulled the collar of his shirt
    away from him for a second, hurrying in the direction the stairs were in. 'Who
    knows. Maybe I can get her to like me..'
    The elevator doors opened on the first floor. The people stepped out, all
    heading in the direction of the exit. Ahead of them was a perky blonde, who
    already had around fifteen different ways to set Yaten and Vyse up. Hmm. She
    and Yanagi would get along well..
    Vyse jumped down the last flight of stairs, hurrying after Minako in a rush.
    He pretty much figured Hayate and Naoto were already at the palace,
    somehow. It was now 9:30am, Saturday morning, and already all hell was
    starting to break loose.
    ____________________________________________________
    


	7. Crossing the Line


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako story
    Chapter Seven: Crossing the Line
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    ---------------------------------------------------------
    Finally, Yaten manged to pry her arms away from Yanagi and Kasumi's death
    grip. She winced, pulling her sleeve up to see if any damage had been done to
    the bandages. Agitating her more than she was, they were.
    "If I get blood on this shirt.. I'll scream.. Then blame you." She turned to face
    the two, hiding her arm back underneath the sleeve. "What the hell do you
    want?"
    "We just want to help you!"
    "Help me with what!"
    Yanagi took a step forward, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Yatensan.
    Yesterday.. Do you have any memories of after we talked?"
    "No. I don't. What does this have to do with anything?"
    "It's..because I read your mind. I had to know what was wrong with you.
    You love him, don't you?"
    Yaten's eyes went wide open. Instead of blushing and confessing, she
    turned around, folding her arms across her chest. "How DARE you? How dare
    you?! What gives you the right to just see whatever it is I'm thinking about?!
    What gives you that right?! You have NO right to do that! I should just inferno
    your ass right here right now!"
    "Yatensan, please. It was hard for me, too. But I don't recall anything except
    your feelings for him. I know I have no right, but the Princess was worried
    about you, and Seiyasan and Taikisan were, and Kazuyakun and everybody
    was. I didn't look at anything else."
    "Not even this?" Whirling back around, Yaten pulled down her left sleeve,
    showing off the partially blood stained bandage wrapped around her arm. She
    quickly pulled it back down, moving strands of hair from her eyes.
    "...I did. I had to, Yatensan, what if she attacks you again? No one will
    know, you could be walking somewhere alone and be seriously hurt. No one
    would know.."
    "Yanagi is right, Yatensan," Kasumi added. "She did this not only to find out
    what was wrong, but for your safety."
    "I can take care of myself just fine. I'm not a child, you know."
    "But--"
    "No buts! I can fight whoever that is on my own. If she thinks she can go
    around trying to be me, she has another thing coming. So why can't you leave
    me alone? If I like him or not, that's for me to know, and based on knowing
    that, *I* will decide what my actions will be. NO ONE ELSE. Is that CLEAR?"
    Yanagi and Kasumi looked to each other, sighing and nodding. "Hai,
    Yatensan."
    "Good.. You can go hit on Kazuyakun and Nurikokun now." Yaten pushed her
    way between the two, walking off. Incredibly, insanely annoyed. She just
    wanted to be alone. Didn't want to deal with anything, or anyone. She pulled
    her sleeve up and held onto her wrist, trying to keep the blood from staining
    her sweater. "Damn them. Damn that stupid double. Damn everything. Why
    does everything have to be so hard? Even here on Kinmokusei.." Narrowing her
    eyes, she kept her stare on her wrist, continuing to walk.
    Minako rushed off at high speed down the path, avoiding running into large
    crowds rather easily. Vyse was just about right behind her, trying to catch up to
    her before she did something he'd eternally regret. But she was running too
    fast, having received a glimpse of the top of the palace.She then turned on a dirt path, which she figured would be a short cut to
    the palace. She quickened her pace, adjusting her bow even as she ran. Vyse
    was surprised, she was a pretty good runner. Now that there weren't huge
    crowds of people on this path, he picked up the pace as well and started to
    catch up with her pretty rapidly. He reached out to grab a hold of her shoulder,
    but she froze and screamed before he could.
    "What!?"
    "It's that double again!" Minako narrowed her eyes. Vyse looked up, his
    eyes narrowing as well.
    The Healer-double laughed, slowly coming closer to the two. "Are you going
    to just stand there, Venus? Or are you going to henshin so I can kill you with
    some pride left in your corpse.."
    Vyse took a step in front of the blonde, scowling. "Alright. I don't know what
    you want, but you're not going to touch her. You hear me? And change your
    appearance right now."
    "Hmm..? Oh this? Oh, well, don't you think this body fits me more than it
    does her? I treat it better.. And I can treat you better too, you know."
    He moved his hand to the side, the gray colored sword once again
    appearing. He pointed it forward, preparing to use the same attack he had used
    the last time. Minako stared at him, her cheeks turning bright pink.
    "I don't think you heard me correctly. DROP THE DISGUISE."
    "And I don't think you heard me correctly. It now belongs to me."
    "I..think..not.. Venus Crystal Power! Makeup!!"
    The double smirked, laughing. "You make me laugh.. Really.." Once Venus
    posed, the double jumped up, throwing a silver colored star at her. She dodged
    it, letting it hit a tree. Once it hit, the tree broke in half, collapsing in front of
    Venus. She screamed, taking a step back. The double threw more silver colored
    stars at Venus, who kept dodging them to the best of her ability. When she
    landed, six more trees collapsed in front of her. Venus cursed, figuring she'd
    never hear the end of it for that. But now she was completly separated from
    Vyse and the double. She was entirely surrounded by fallen trees. Stomping her
    heel into the ground, she rushed forward, starting to climb up.
    "You..bitch.."
    "Why thank you.. Now I don't believe we've been properly introduced.. Star
    Sensitive Inferno!!" The double pointed her completly black star yell in Vyse's
    direction, a larger version of Healer's attack rushing out at him.He jumped up, landing back down with the sword's tip pointed at her. "No,
    and if I have my way there'll be no one to be introduced to.." Vyse muttered
    through clenched teeth. The fact that she threatened a solar system Senshi
    pissed him off, but the fact that she was using Yaten's body to get her way was
    also pissing him off. If he let her continue, she could go wherever she wanted
    pretending to be her. It normally wouldn't piss him off as much, but he was
    starting to.. Dare say it.. He was starting to love her. With only having seen her
    once.The double swung her arm down rapidly, eyes narrowing. Vyse blinked,
    what the hell was she possibly doing? He then heard something coming at him.
    Fast. He turned quickly, to dodge whatever it was, but it was too late to. The
    Inferno the double send had turned around when she swung her arm down,
    and just hit Vyse in the chest, hard. He dropped his sword and eyes shut,
    collapsing onto the ground.The double laughed, jumping up with a 'v' sign. "Yes! Dead on hit!" She bent
    down to her knees, both arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly, she changed
    from that of looking like Healer's twin, to looking like Venus' twin. She stood up,
    admiring herself before a wide smirk appeared on her lips. She knew it. She
    knew the real Venus would be getting out of her captivity soon. And she knew
    before even seeing Vyse and Minako coming this way that Yaten would soon be
    coming down this path.
    She bent down on her knees beside Vyse, putting her hands on his
    shoulders. Her eyes narrowed, and she chuckled. "He's out cold.." She leaned
    in, pressing her lips on top of his, falling off of her knees. She was now laying
    beside him, her upper body resting on his chest, her hands on his shoulders,
    still kissing him, as passionatly as ever. She wanted Yaten to see this. She had
    plans. So..many plans..
    And, one of them was about to come true. As if on cue, Yaten jumped over
    one of the fallen trees, still fumbling around with the bandages on her arms.
    Brushing her ponytail off of her shoulder.She sighed, not as annoyed as before, and looked up to continue her walk.
    She froze in her tracks, seeing the inevitable. 'Why...is....Venus... Why is... Why
    is...' Her mind fumbled with its thoughts. She blinked, stumbling backwards a
    step out of shock. Ooooh no. No more being nice. Yaten rolled both of her
    sleeves up, her hands fists. She stepped over to the scene, picking up the
    Venus double by her long blonde hair.
    "You little BITCH!" She pulled tighter, enough to get her off of him. The
    double grinned before giving her most shocked look to Yaten.
    "Yatenchan! I'm so happy you're here!"
    "Like hell you are.. What the hell do you think you're DOING?!"
    "I was giving him CPR..."
    "More like playing hockey with the man.." Yaten's eyes narrowed and she
    threw the double off to the side, incredibly angry and upset by this. "I don't care
    whether you know or not, but you can't have every single guy you see!! That's
    on KINMOKU even!! What, did you just come here to make my life miserable?!
    You're doing a good job!! Why can't you stay on Earth and kiss other Earthlings
    crushes! Go ahead! It'd make me feel less like breaking you in half!"
    "I don't see why you're so pissed.. Not like your name was written on him.."
    She stood up, dusting herself off.
    Yaten nearly popped a vein. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!! Just stay away from
    him, do you hear me?!"
    "What..? Do you like him or something...?"
    "....Who the hell ARE YOU?!" Yaten's emotions were getting the best of her.
    If the double continued, Yaten would DEFINETLY break her in half. She grabbed
    a hold of the double's hair, pulling her so she was face to face with her. "You
    didn't come here to see us. You came here to drive me crazy. here's the plan. I
    want you to stay FAR away from me. I don't want you even a MILE near the
    palace. I don't want you talking to ANYONE I know, ESPECIALLY Vyse. Okay?!
    Why can't you stop making my life a living hell and leave me alone?! You're a
    terrible excuse for a Senshi, and you're FAR from being the goddess of love! Go
    back to your damned planet before I KICK you there!" Yaten pushed her back,
    rushing off in a desperate attempt to calm down. She was MOMENTS from really
    hurting her.
    The double laughed, not knowing it'd work that well. She turned back into
    her Healer double disguise, disappearing in a swirl of stars. "You're almost mine,
    ypung Senshi."
    Venus finally pulled herself out of the cage of trees, falling onto her knees
    out of breath. She looked up, revealing the tears that poured down from her
    cheeks. Her eyes were red, still letting more tears out. She was trembling,
    unable to control it. She put both of her hands over her heart, trying to control
    her breathing. "She couldn't have meant that.. Yatenchan.. That wasn't me..
    How can I get you to believe that.. I'd never want to make you unhappy..
    Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here.." She closed her eyes, standing
    up.
    She opened her eyes again, only a little but enough to see Vyse starting to
    come to. Venus' eyes narrowed her hands fists. "No. I see why I'm here. I'm
    going to protect her from whoever that is. I won't allow her to be unhappy
    anymore! I want to see her smile!"She dehenshined, running a hand through her hair. "Vysesan! Please hurry
    and wake up.. Yatenchan is in trouble!"
    ___________________________________________________
    


	8. Confessions and Strawberry Chap Stick


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako story
    Chapter Eight: Confessions and Strawberry Chap Stick
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    Notes: There are tidbits of yuri here between Yaten and Minako, but that should
    have been figured out that it was coming. :p And arigato to my role play friends
    who helped me think of common nicknames the Lights would call each other
    from Friday's RP. ;-; Yaten's my arrogant girly man. ÂÂ;; Da da da!
    ---------------------------------------------------------
    I didn't just say that. I didn't just say that. I didn't tell Minako all of that.
    Why the hell are my emotions so..so... Uncontrollable? I can't explain it. I don't
    feel myself. I'm not myself. I need to talk to somebody. Seiya? No. She'd think
    I'm lying or something. Taiki? No. She'll get into some huge hour long
    explanation that I'll fall asleep in the middle of and miss the point of it. Yanagi?
    Kasumi? Do I LOOK that stupid? I'm not telling a guy, guys are pigs and try to
    make you feel better with actions rather than words. There's only one person
    left. The Princess. ..I can.. I can talk to her. I trust her. There's nothing left to
    do.
    ---------------------------------------------------------
    Yaten headed back inside the palace, surprised that Seiya and Taiki were
    still with those two guys. 'If I didn't know better..' she thought, a smirk
    appearing on her lips. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door to the parlor
    open, seeing a guard bow to her, slightly.
    "Yatensan, if you are looking for the Princess, she is in the dining room with
    Kazuyasan."
    Yaten smiled a bit, nodding. "Hai, arigato." Walking down a hall, she then
    pushed the door to the dining room open, seeing Kakyuu speaking to Kazuya,
    both seated at the table. She bit her lip, taking a few steps inside.Kazuya and Kakyuu turned once they saw her, and both stood up. Kazuya
    bowed in Yaten's direction, Yaten simply nodded. She then got down on a knee
    in front of Kakyuu, trying not to make eye contact. "May I speak with you, alone,
    Princess?"
    Kakyuu looked toward Kazuya and he nodded, bowing to her before exiting
    the room. Kakyuu bent down so she could look to Yaten face to face. She put
    two fingers on her chin, lifting her head up so she could see her. "What is it,
    Healer?"
    "..Yanagi probably already told you..."
    "Ahh.. I was wondering when you would speak to me about this." She
    reached out, taking a hold of Yaten's hand, pulling her arm out gently. Yaten
    just let her, remembering Yanagi telling her that she told Kakyuu all this already.
    Kakyuu gently moved her sleeve up, seeing the bandages for the first time. She
    looked back up so they were face to face. "Tell me. Who is it that's been
    attacking you?"
    "I don't know. She looks exactly like me, only her attack, MY attack, is ten
    times more powerful.. Anyone could confuse her with me. Minako did, and now..
    I don't know what to do."
    "You shouldn't be going out alone. Alright? I want you to be with someone
    everytime you go out until we find out more information about this enemy that
    seems to be following you."
    "Hai, Princess."
    "What else would you like to tell me?"
    Yaten blinked, trying her hardest not to turn even the slightest shade of red.
    She cleared her throat to stall a bit. "Yanagi told you about him, too."
    "I know.." She smiled. "Do you think you like him, Healer?"
    "I don't know! I just met the guy yesterday. But I suppose that would
    explain the way my emotions have gotten the best of me, lately. I overreact to
    everything. I mean, he's okay, but he's so egotistical! And, and, and, he just..
    Seduces any girl that he likes and after their life is completly screwed over, he
    leaves. That's the kind of guy he is, I bet you. Just going to wait till I pop a
    vein."
    Kakyuu giggled, shaking her head. "Healer.. I don't think he's that kind of
    guy. "
    "You don't? Why? Have you met him?"
    "No, but I've met his friends.."
    "Oooooh, those two guys that aren't going to bring Seiya and Taiki back
    anytime soon, ahh I get it. Okay."
    She giggled again, amused by her Senshi's remarks. "Get to know him,
    Healer. Until then.. Have you met up with Venus again, yet?"
    Yaten's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I met up with her."
    "Did something happen..?"
    "Yeah. She was.... She was... Graaaaah I don't see why I care that she was
    kissing him like the world was about to end in a huge explosion and kill us all on
    one giant shot that would be better for me because it'd end all this nonsense."
    Kakyuu stared at Yaten for a minute, taking that time to let all that sink in.
    Jealousy sure did upset many people..
    "G-gomen, Princess.. I didn't mean to just say all that like that.. See what I
    mean, though? I can't control my emotions.."
    Kakyuu stayed silent for a moment, a smile crossing her lips. She took a hold
    of both of Yaten's hands, trying to calm her down somewhat. Yaten blushed,
    looking into her Princess' ruby colored eyes with a blink of confusion.
    "It's because you're starting to love him, but won't admit it, ne?"
    "I-I don't think I like him.."
    "You do. You're just denying it.. Healer, it's all right. But don't deny yourself
    of your true feelings. Go beyond what you saw. Speak with Venus. She helped
    you go through a tough time on earth.. You owe it to her to at least talk to her
    about how you feel. And please, go with someone or have Venus come here. I
    don't want you out there alone with that enemy disguised as you out there."
    'She's so smart..' Yaten thought, 'she understands.. But.. Fine. I'll talk to that
    blonde. For my Princess.' She nodded. "Hai, Princess. I will speak to her.. And
    about that denying thing..?"
    "Hmm..?" Kakyuu looked hopeful.
    "I'm not denying anything because I think he's a pig and if that enemy
    appears again I kick her into the next galaxy! So it's all right!" With a bright
    smile, Yaten bowed her head, kissing Kakyuu on the cheek out of thanks. Not
    out of love in that deep sense. "Arigato!" And she disappeared out of the room.
    Kakyuu blinked, giggling as she stood up. Her Senshi always knew how to
    make her laugh at all times. She just hoped the enemy would leave her alone..
    * *
    "Nice place you've got here, Seiyachan.. Not bad, not bad.."
    Seiya laughed, laying back down on the grass. They were obviously in the
    palace gardens. "It's all right.. Hard to get any privacy with all those annoying
    suitors saying 'you're so beautiful, I love you, marry me' in ten hundred
    thousand different words.."
    Hayate blinked, laying down beside her. "Damn, that must get annoying
    after a while."
    "It does. Only Taiki and I don't show it as much as Yaten does. You could be
    on the other side of the planet when a suitor comes here, and you can still
    hear Yaten cursing the guy out."
    He laughed, putting a hand on his forehead. "Oii.. That's amusing. You don't
    show it as much?.."
    "Naaah. I understand. 'Cause, who in their right mind would resist the great
    Seiya?"
    "'The great Seiya'? Heh.. Apparently not many can. And I don't blame them
    too much, either.."
    "Oh..? Why?"
    "You're not like most girls. You're.. Different."
    "Of course. Uniquely kawaii. Unlike Yaten who's disgustingly kawaii, and Taiki
    who's..uh...uhhhh.."
    "You don't have to think of anything.."
    "No, no, no.. I've got it on the tip of my tongue.."
    He was trying not to laugh. "S-Seiyachan.. It's okay.."
    "No wait.. I can think of something.."
    "You haven't so far.."
    "If Taiki could call Yaten an arrogant girly man on earth, call me a flirtatious
    tomboy who can't take no as an answer, I can call her something now that
    we're here."
    "...Arrogant..girly man?.."
    The two looked to each other before they burst out laughing. It was an old
    joke, they were girls now, but the three of them could always bring it up out of
    nowhere and still laugh. Now she wasn't with either Taiki or Yaten and she
    could still laugh.
    "And what did Yatensan call you, if Taikisan called you that?"
    "Me? Oh, she just called me a raven haired bastard, or, tomboyish bitch, or
    ego maniac.. Etc, etc.. I merely called her a PMSing shrimp, squirt.."
    "Oh, I see you three reaally care about each other.. And what did you call
    Taiki?"
    "Girl, or boy at the time, with a forehead big enough to land a 747 on. She
    knows I'm just kidding though."
    "A 747..? Oh dear, maybe I should have been scared to meet you.."
    "How come? I'm interesting, fascinating.."
    "...And modest.."
    "Okay, that too."
    Hayate sat up, putting a hand on his forehead while he laughed. Seiya sat
    up then, folding her arms while looking to him. "What's so funny?"
    "You."
    "Me??"
    "Yeah.. I told you you were different.."
    "I'll take that as a compliment." She winked, laying back down.
    He looked down to her, a small smile on his face. He looked up towards the
    bright morning sky, then. "I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you, you
    know. I've heard so much about you before, and even more after the three of
    you went to earth and fought Galaxia.. I wanted to meet the person behind
    Sailorstarfighter. Whether or not I liked her, I didn't know. But I knew I admired
    her.. Not many people, were able to stand up till the end.. Not many people
    did. And I admire that."
    Seiya sat back up, turning her head to look at him. Her face was bright,
    bright red. "Really..?"
    "..Really."
    Seiya's eyes looked to the side. She was about to reply, but a frantic blonde
    rushed over in their direction, collapsing in front of the two. "S-S-Seiyachan!"
    "Minako..? What are you..?"
    "I NEED to talk to Yatenchan..! Is she here..?"
    "Probably.. Why? Did something happen?"
    "Y-yes!!" Minako ran inside the palace, Vyse following right behind her.
    "K-kagemushano..?" Hayate raised a brow. "What the hell could have
    happened?"
    Seiya blinked, watching the two disappear inside the palace. "When we hear
    Yaten start her normal string of profanity, we'll know."
    Minako skidded into the parlor, trying to stop from slamming right into the
    silver haired girl that was heading toward the stairs. Too late.. She slammed
    right into her, the two falling over on the floor beside the stairs. Vyse stayed in
    the background, sweatdropping. "..She's gonna flip."
    Yaten shook her head, eyes widening when she saw who was the one that
    slammed into her. Yaten slowly sat up, trying to keep calm. "Minako!? Where did
    you..."
    "Stop, stop.. Please! let me explain.. The one kissing Vysekun.. I swear, that
    wasn't me! I swear, I swear.. Really!! I know you like him, or he likes you, or
    something, I saw the way he was looking at you.. B-besides I sort of like
    someone else anyway, but I came all this way to see you, I don't want you to
    be mad at me.. That double of yours changed into a double of me and kissed
    him.. I don't know what she wants, but it has to do with you. As I said, I came
    here to see *you* and I'm not leaving till I know you're not mad at me and
    everything's okay, besides I want you to give me a tour of Kinmoku and show
    me around 'cause it's really beautiful here and... And... Oh, Yatenchan, please
    don't be mad at me!!"
    Yaten froze. Minako was.. Actually crying. She wasn't the kind to do that.
    She's more of the kind that acts rather than wonders. She had her arms around
    Yaten's waist, her face resting on her upper chest. They were both still on the
    ground, too. Yaten kept her arms away from Minako, unsure how to react.
    "I don't want you to be mad at me.. Galaxia's been healed, we know we're
    both Senshi, we have our secrets, our fears, our Princesses.. Now that it's all
    over I want to get to know the real you better.. Please don't be mad, I wouldn't
    kiss the guy I knew you might love.."
    "..Minako..." Yaten didn't know what to do. Could she believe her? Or was
    this indeed the double herself just trying to screw her over again? She looked
    into Minako's eyes. They seemed so innocent.. So hurt and truly upset. No. This
    wasn't the clone. This was the real Minako and she believed that she was
    telling the truth.Taking a breath, Yaten wrapped her arms around the girl, trying to calm her
    down. She blinked, her face going kind of red when she saw Minako's head
    looking up. Minako's eyes closed halfway, pressing her lips onto Yaten's, giving
    her a rather passionate kiss. Yaten's eyes were now seemingly stuck wide
    open, completly frozen.
    Minako kept her arms around Yaten's waist, turning her head so she could
    continue the kiss. She raised an hand, placing it on her cheek. Her hand moved
    up, running through Yaten's hair, undoing the hairtie. After a while, Minako
    pulled away, licking her lips. Yaten's face was pale. Her face was
    expressionless, her mouth slightly open, eyes half shut.
    Minako smiled, moving some of Yaten's hair over her shoulders as she stood
    up, dusting her skirt off. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do
    that, Yatenchan. And.. I like strawberry chapstick. Another thing we have in
    common. Remember, I'm happy for you. Hopefully I'll have the same luck you
    have. And hopefully you'll believe me. Daijoubu, I'll still protect you." She
    winked, stepping out the same door she came in.
    Vyse peeked out from where he stood just as Hayate and Seiya came
    rushing in the room. Seiya stepped over toward Yaten, bending down beside
    her. She put her hands on Yaten's shoulders, shaking her. "Yaten? Are you
    okay? What happened?.. Come on! Talk to me!" Seiya narrowed her eyes,
    getting kind of worried that she wasn't responding.
    Vyse stepped out and walked over to them, whispering what happened to
    Hayate who whistled then nodded.
    "Yaten.. Answer me. What did Minako say?"
    "Seiya.. I'm just...confused." Yaten's trembling hand moved up to her lips,
    unable to place anything. "Everything happened just so fast."
    "It's okay.." Seiya smiled, embracing the girl. "You're just in shock, you'll
    snap out of it. I'd be in shock too if Minako just like frenched me out of
    nowhere.."
    Hayate put a hand on Vyse's shoulder, nodding before whispering. "Now's
    your chance to talk to her, Kagemushano."
    "Iie.. Not now. Let her calm down.."
    "Strawberry..." Yaten whispered, wiping some of the chap stick off of her lips
    with a finger.
    ________________________________________________
    


	9. Seduction Times Two


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako story
    Chapter Nine: Seduction Times Two
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    Notes: ...Oops. GOMEN! ;.; I didn't realize that I screwed up with uploading it. Here's a second try!!
    Again, these lyrics I made up out of nowhere before Easter -- The first
    ones I changed around a bit to fit this fic, the others, I have a semi-idea for
    them :B -- ..uhm, the double's 'internal voice' will still have - around it, btw. Ta
    ta!
    -- I'll say it again to save stuffs. ;.; Gomen, but Yaten and Minako aren't
    together in this story, as a couple. Maybe in a future fanwork of mine, but not
    this one. Gomen!!
    ________________________________________________
    Really I live a magic lifeThe wind takes me whereverWondering what is at the endThe beginning of life
    Vyse and Hayate stood in the hallway, outside of Seiya's bedroom. Hayate
    would smirk every once in a while, suddenly remembering that Naoto was still
    somewhere on the palace grounds talking to Taiki. His smirk would disappear
    once he remembered the situation. He would once in a while hear Seiya's voice
    through the door, but he could never hear anything Yaten was saying. He didn't
    know whether there were tears present, anger, embarrassment, anything.
    There was just that blockade of silence that seemed to stab both him and Vyse
    out of mostly curiousity.He leaned against the wall, just about ready to sit down on the ground. He
    rubbed his arm, stifling a yawn as he turned to face his ally. He seemed rather
    worried about the whole situation, but Hayate couldn't tell if he was worried
    over his own situation in the whole thing, Minako's or Yaten's. Or even worse, a
    mix of all three.
    He winced, hearing that blonde's voice again downstairs. Talking to two
    other females and a male. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked
    near the stairs, trying to see if hw could find out Minako's side of the story
    without having to ask.
    "I'm really sorry, Kazuyakun.. I didn't want anyone to get mad at me. I just
    wanted to see them.. And well, I did and all, but I didn't want to see Yatenchan
    like this.. Part of me wants to leave in defeat, the other part of me wants to
    stay and keep trying, just to talk to her if anything at all. And yet another part
    of me wants to stay and protect her.. I'm worried having that double floating
    around.."
    "Ainosan.. You have nothing to be sorry about. She's not mad at you, I don't
    believe. Shaken up, sure, but not mad. I just think she has to clear her head
    and decide what she wants to do."
    "That's what your Princess told me.. But! With her head all messed up, she
    won't notice when the enemy comes back for whatever reason.. And I want to
    protect her from that."
    "As you wish, Ainosan."
    "Ainochan.. Once Seiyasan comes back, go talk to her some more."
    "Arigato, Yanagisan.. I will. I hope she isn't offended by my actions.. I just.." Minako sighed, tilting her head back as she thought. On Earth, she had tried so
    hard just to get Yaten to look at her, to be anything more than a friend. Before
    that she had to try to make him a friend. At the end, they were on that line, but
    once the opportunity appeared to be able to come to Kinmoku, everything
    shattered. Minako was starting to believe that it was indeed a terrible idea to
    come to Kinmoku. Or maybe not..If she hadn't, Nuriko would be all over Seiya -- Kazuya told her about that.
    And would the enemy already have taken control of Yaten's emotions? Or would
    she not even have such problems with her feelings if she wasn't there? Now
    Minako was becoming just as confused.
    Hayate rubbed his head. He stretched his arms and walked back over to
    Vyse, who was now sitting beside the door to Seiya's room. "They still haven't
    come out yet?" He sat down beside his ally as he shook his head. "I wonder
    what they're saying.."
    "It's really none of our business, Hayate."
    "Whyever not? Part of the reason she's upset is 'cause of you."
    "Oh. Yeah. Thanks for making me feel better about it." Vyse ran a hand
    through his hair. "I just wish I knew how to help."
    Before Hayate could reply, the door opened. Vyse and Hayate looked up
    with a blink watching Yaten walk out of the room and into her own, shutting the
    door behind her.
    So now I see itThis shooting star, it's mine
    Vyse stood up, gulping as he slowly began to walk towards the closed door.
    Hayate stood up as well, peeking into Seiya's room. She was sitting on her
    bed, her arms folded.
    Just, listen -- I'm singing in the skyTo the starlight of my dreams..
    Taking a breath, he stepped into her room, clearing his throat out of
    nervousness. Seiya looked up, not exactly sure what to say to him. She felt she
    could kid around about her 'sisters' with him, but she hardly knew him.
    Everything was just so weird.
    Death or life, doesn't matterJust give me your hand, that's all I ask
    "Are you okay? Is everything straightened out?"
    Seiya moved her ponytail, laying back on her bed. "Sorta. Once that double
    thingy disappears I think everything will work out."
    "That's good.. 'Least we're getting somewhere."
    "Yeah. I'm just trying to figure out what she's thinking.."
    "We can't.." Hayate looked over to the side. "As worried as we can become,
    or as curious, or as whatever.. We can't unless they say something. As painful
    as it can be.."
    The light is so brightI can only imagine..
    "You know.. You're pretty smart for a 2.9 gpa.." Seiya snickered. He had told
    her that earlier.
    Hayate blushed, folding his arms. "Hey.. I just never paid attention in class..
    I could have been smart if I wanted to. Well, what was YOUR gpa hmm?"
    Seiya grinned, pulling her eyelid down. "Oh, around 3.5, maybe.."
    "...WHAT?!" Hayate's eyes widened.
    She laughed, sitting up again. "What? You didn't think I'd be that smart?"
    "N-no.. I mean...yes.. I mean.. Grah."
    Shaking her head, Seiya stood up, walking a bit towards him. "I see. What?
    Lost all your words, almighty one?"
    It's a lie.. If you tell me it's pointlessNothing is.. to me, I know..
    "Well..yeah.. But that doesn't mean that.."
    "Doesn't mean that what? You're not a man anymore? Ooh, I'm shaking.."
    She smirked, enjoying teasing him.
    Hayate stared at her for a minute, not saying anything. That caused Seiya to
    raise a brow. He stepped a bit closer to her, thinking in the near future he'd
    possibly regret this, but at the time he didn't really care. He put his hands on
    her shoulders and leaned in, pressing his lips on hers.
    Seiya had no idea how to react. Besides normal formalities to the Princess
    and that one time with Usagi, she had never kissed anyone before. Let alone
    be the one that is *being* kissed.
    He made it chaste, but still rather passionate. He would have continued it,
    but he kept in mind the fact that Seiya was as frozen as a block of ice. He pulled
    back, his hands still on her shoulders.
    And now.. I am alone all over again..Again..
    "Gomen ne, Seiyachan," he whispered, letting her go before exiting the
    room. Seiya stood there, blinking out of confusion, red out of shock. Shaking her
    head, she took a breath, folding her arms across her chest.
    "Great.. It's AFTER I talk to her that I understand exactly how Yaten feels."
    So now I float hereIn this world I'm inJust listen -- the starlight of my dreamsThere's a voice calling to me
    The white moon creates a bright lightTo dance in the sky togetherJust don't go, I hate to see you cryAlone in the sky forever
    _______________________________________
    Yaten sat down by her keyboard, rubbing her wrist as she grabbed a pen
    and a piece of paper. She signed her name at the top of the paper in dark silver
    sparkle ink, taking a black pen before she started to jot down line after line
    after line of lyrics. While talking to Seiya, her mind just exploded with lines. She
    didn't know when she'd ever use them, but she figured why not write them now
    instead of regretting it later?Her hand moved quickly across the paper, writing down one word after
    another. With her free hand she reached out and took a few grapes from the
    little container she had on the side, quickly eating those as she continued to
    write. She took a blue pen, seeing that the black one ran out of ink, and
    finished the rest of the lyrics with that.
    Tossing the blue pen to the side, she placed the lyrics up on the stand so
    she could read them while she figured out a tune. Pushing a few buttons on the
    top of the keyboard, she smirked having changed the sound of the keys to
    something she felt more fitting. Flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, her
    fingers sped across the white and black keys, careful not to miss a single note.
    After the first few lines, she wrote down the notes on a separate piece of
    paper with the silver pen. Then continued to play out the notes rapidly. She had
    no idea that through the small crack in the doorway, Vyse was quietly watching
    her, waiting for the right moment to knock and clear things over.And after carefully checking everything over, the notes, the lyrics, the tune,
    melody, everything, Yaten turned the keyboard off, standing up with the papers
    in hand. Vyse gukped, gently knocking on the door. Yaten turned around,
    quirking a brow while staring at the door. "You can come in.. Who the hell is it?"
    "Gomen.. Yatensan, it's me.."
    Yaten quickly turned her sights to the window, placing the papers on top of
    the keyboard. "Yeah, yeah, come in already."
    He came in, slowly shutting the door behind him. He had a lot to say, even
    though he just met her the day before. "Look.. Uh.. About your relationship
    with Ainosan.."
    "I HAVE no relationship with her. She's my friend. End of it."
    "..Tch..g-gomen. I didn't mean it in that sense."
    "Sounded like it."
    "Well, would you at least listen to me?"
    "Maybe."
    "Yaten... Look.. I feel partially responsible for you being upset and for
    Ainosan being upset. Can't you at least give me a chance to explain myself?
    Even try to fix it..?"
    Yaten merely shrugged her shoulders, sitting on her bed.
    "I have the same intentions as Ainosan.. I mean, intentions in the sense
    that I don't want you to be mad at me. I just wanted to get to know you better,
    so I asked the teacher if you could be the one to show me around. And after
    yesterday's events, I was kind of worried.. I didn't know if you were hurt or
    anything, so today I figured I'd come back to see.. And then I heard what you
    said to Ainosan and.."
    "And? There is no and. You don't have to explain anymore. I have mixed
    feelings about everything as it is.."
    Hesitant, but desperate to get her to listen, Vyse took a hold of Yaten's
    hand with both of his, taking a deep breath. "It's obvious, I think.. But I do have
    some feelings for you, Healersama. And I know Ainosan does too. And knowing
    that, I don't want to hurt her or you anymore than I have.. I wanted to tell you
    that I was, am, sorry. The friendship and relationship between Senshi is more
    important than a lot of things.."
    Yaten was a deep shade of red. And she knew this. Too proud of herself,
    she didn't look in his direction to show him that she was this way. Her eyes
    widened and she had to turn when she felt Vyse kiss her hand gently. She
    blinked as he raised his head a little to look at her.
    "More important, for example, than my own feelings. I would not to wreck
    anything you two have."
    "Y...you haven't." Yaten blushed, she didn't mean to say that out loud. "I
    mean.."
    "I have, I can tell.."
    "You haven't. When I say something, I usually mean it. I don't say
    something out of the blue for no damn good reason."
    "I know.."
    "Then keep it in mind."
    Vyse didn't respond, he didn't have a clue how to reply. After a moment of
    silence he realized she was looking outside toward the window again. There
    was only one way to end this without saying any words. As if he and Hayate
    ended conversations with girls the same way, he placed his hand underneath
    Yaten's chin and turned her head so he could see her face, pressing his lips
    onto hers.Her eyes widened, and like Seiya she froze automatically. The second time
    she's been kissed so passionatly all day, if she didn't know better. She was
    looking for a way out of it, still unsure how to react, but her emotions got the
    better of her and she gave in to the kiss, her eyes closing.
    He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in a bit more, deepening
    it. For some reason, her mind couldn't find a way out of it -- nor did it want to.
    The only thing her mind could come up with at the time sounded like something
    Seiya would say to her..
    'You only live once, go on with it. By the end of a day you'll be more of a
    player, more of a slut than Minako herself! Just keep kissing, who's it gonna
    hurt?'
    -You.. it's going to hurt you in the end, Yaten Kou.-
    'No,' she thought, 'stop it.'
    -And if it doesn't hurt you it will hurt him.-
    'Stop it.'
    -Then that blonde..-
    '..Stop it.'
    -Then your allies..-
    'I thought I said..'
    -Then your Princess...-
    'STOP IT!!!!'
    Yaten pushed Vyse back, frustrated and angry. She was about to scream
    out of frustration, that double really getting to her, but she couldn't. In fact, four
    other voices screamed in her place. The voices of Kakyuu, Yanagi, Kasumi and
    Minako. Yaten stared at Vyse for a minute, about to say something, but her
    eyes narrowed and she ran out of the room, following Seiya who had just
    bolted out of hers.
    Vyse ran his hands through his hair, mixed feelings of heartbreak and fear
    running through him. He turned, seeing the papers of lyrics and notes on the
    floor. He picked them up, going to place them back where they were, but he
    found he couldn't pull his eyes away from them.
    See whatever you want to seeKnow whatever you think you should knowI'm realizing that I am fallingAnd nothing is going to stop me, ever
    Can't stop the sensation that I'm falling down (And I'm wondering why)I feel this temptation leading me around
    I keep looking at you and I see it (see it)It's becoming harder to believe it (believe it)Trying ever so hard to deny it (deny it)You keep telling me never to try it (try it)
    Now... Now...
    Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your --Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your heart
    So, just, lead me to it
    I don't know what I'm going to doI keep on giving in to fateI don't know what I am denyin'But it keeps taking me overEverywhere I go I see youNo matter what I say or doSo I'm giving in to the problemMaybe the cure is simply you
    Why won't fate leave me alone, now?It's just getting so frustratingI want to make my own decisionsSo, they aren't what I thought that they would be
    Can't stop the sensation that I'm falling down (And I'm wondering why)I feel this temptation leading me around
    I don't want anyone else to know it (know it)Why must it get harder just to hide it? (hide it)Anything they ask me I'll deny it (deny it)But it keeps getting harder to try it (try it)
    Now... Now...
    Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your --Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your heart
    So, just, lead me to it
    Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your --Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your heart
    So, just, lead me to itSo, just, lead me to it
    So.. just...
    Lead me to itNow.
    Vyse could only stare in disbelief as the screams downstairs multiplyed in
    voices.
    ___________________________________________________
    


	10. Hidden Emotions -- Announcement of the L...


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako story
    Chapter Ten: Hidden Emotions -- Announcement of the Lights
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    Notes: Kaemara is the double's name, obviously. ::Giggle.:: It means 'double'.
    Fitting, deshou? And where it has that star after the word tributaries.. Well..
    o_O My earth science teacher said it was things coming off of a larger..thing..
    *Sweatdrop..* Wait, lemme try this with an example. Like, a main river with
    little streams coming from it or something. O_o I decided to be all weird and
    scientific and use that, even though I think I used it wrong.. Oh well!_____________________________________________
    Now, now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Now I'm fallin'Straight into your heart
    So, just, lead me to it.
    Vyse's eyes kept reading and rereading the lines, repeating them slowly in
    his mind. His mind now contemplating on who provoked the lyrics the silver
    haired girl had written. Could it have been himself? The blonde solar system
    Senshi? Or.. The small possibility crept up in his mind that perhaps it was the
    actions of both himself and the blonde haired Senshi that triggered these lyrics.
    With that final thought, it just hit him about the actions that had just
    occured. She had pushed him away, hard. Was she just then realizing what was
    happening? And not wanting to, or not wanting to show a true reaction,
    pushed him aside? He kept a note in his mind that as she pushed him back, he
    felt a sort of presence in the room. It was dark and very transparent. He
    couldn't make out who it was, let alone what it was. The thing he did know, was
    that it surrounded both him and Yaten at that time. Now. Now the thought
    came to his mind that somehow, possibly, it was that dark presence that drove
    Yaten away.
    "That double.." he murmured, eyes narrowing as he placed the lyrics down
    on top of the keyboard and took off after her. He could remember the
    statements Kakyuu made clearly, and this time would not just stand there.
    'Do not leave her alone.'
    **
    The double stood in the parlor, eyes a glowing red. She held what seemed
    like a whip in her hand. It traveled down across the parlor and split apart into
    four tributaries*, each tied around the necks of Kakyuu, Minako, Yanagi and
    Kasumi. The four were unconscious on the floor, side by side.
    The double smirked, taking slow steps over to the four. She placed her
    hands on Kakyuu's cheeks, a low snicker coming from her. She then bent down
    beside Minako, placing a hand on her forehead. "...Senshi...." Her eyes
    narrowed and glowed a little more. "Tell me about yourself..." She opened her
    glowing eyes wide, her hand still firmly pressed against Minako's forehead.
    She started to laugh uncontrollably then, all information Minako knew about
    everything going into the double's mind. Her Senshi status, the identities of the
    solar system Senshi, her relationship with the Starlights, everything. Absolutely
    everything. She narrowed her eyes a bit, deciding she would wipe out all these
    thoughts from Minako's mind, and keep them for herself. She placed her other
    hand on top of Minako's head and concentrated, about to begin the procedure.
    "Star Sensitive Inferno!"
    The double turned and jumped up, letting go of the blonde's head. She
    landed behind the four unconscious girls, cursing between clenched teeth. "The
    hell do you think you're doing?!"
    Healer and Fighter stepped out of the corridor, both holding their star yells
    out at arm's length. "I suggest, if you want to survive, you'll leave this palace
    immediately. Got it?" Fighter spat.
    The double cursed again, jumping up but this time landing in front of the four
    unconscious girls. "You wouldn't want me to hurt these four, would you?"
    "Stay away from them, damn you!" Healer yelled, placing a tighter hold on
    her star yell. "Who ARE you and what the hell do you think you're doing,
    deciding to look like me?! I mean, I know---" She quickly received a jab to the
    ribs by her black haired ally who looked to her.
    "You know. You flatter yourself too much."
    "...Shut up."
    The double rolled her eyes. "I don't have to answer any of that. But I will tell
    you something..." She winked, blowing a kiss to both Fighter and Healer's
    direction. Kind of like Venus's attack, a black colored orb sped out as the kiss
    was blown, growing in size as it moved closer to its targets. "My name is
    Kaemara.. And I'm not done with you!"
    Fighter and Healer quickly dodged the orb which then slammed into a wall,
    causing parts of it to crumble. Fighter's eyes widened as she skidded beside
    Healer in a hurry. "Healer, we have to take this fight outside! Otherwise the
    palace is going to be destroyed!
    Healer nodded, looking for the fastest way out. Her eyes softened, the only
    way out that wouldn't kill Kakyuu, Minako, Yanagi and Kasumi were the
    windows. The stain glass windows that had a star shape in the center, three on
    either side of the room. "Fighter.. I don't think you're going to like this.."
    "Don't tell me the only thing you can think of is.." Fighter started.
    Kaemara let out an anguished scream, blowing another kiss and throwing
    the growing orb in Fighter's direction. She saw this coming and smirked, jumping
    out of the way.
    "Haven't you ever heard of the element of surprise?"
    "Heh.. I have.." Kaemara grinned, moving her arm rapidly to her right. "But,
    apparently, you haven't!"
    Fighter quirked a brow, about to comment. Before she could the black orb hit
    her in the chest, causing her to skid backwards and crash through the large
    stain glass window,. She landed outside on the soft grass with a scream,
    surrounded by shards of glass.
    "Damnit!!! You're so dead for that!" Healer's eyes were wide open, but
    quickly narrowed as she started to rush off in Kaemara's direction. Pulling the
    arm that held the star yell back, she kept running at top speed, toward the
    grinning double of herself.
    "..You should know your strengths and weaknesses better. And, yourself as
    well.."
    "What?!" Healer didn't get it. Everything was just so perplexing right now.
    Kaemara sent one last orb toward Healer, which was easily dodged. Healer
    jumped down, landing on a knee with her free hand touching the floor for
    balance. "Now.."
    "I told you!" Kaemara jumped back, watching the orb hit the same crumbling
    wall as before. "You really should know yourself better!"
    Healer froze in place, seeing what she was getting at. She slowly turned her
    head around so she could see and let out a scream as she saw the wall
    crumbling down, to fall right where she was standing. Kaemara watched by the
    four girls with a smirk, folding her arms. But her cool-headed look was quickly
    shattered.
    As parts of the wall started to come crashing down, she expected Healer to
    freeze in fear and be killed. Instead, she saw the same dirty blonde haired man
    come out of nowhere, pick the silver haired Senshi up and jump out the broken
    window.
    Kaemara cursed aloud, jumping up and disappearing out of the palace. As
    she did so, the wall crumbled down in the room at the same down a glowing red
    light filled the area.
    **
    "Hey.. Are you alright..?"
    Slowly, Healer opened an eye blinking. She expected herself to be dead and
    inside the palace. Not outside and alive. She also didn't expect to be in Vyse's
    arms, semi-blushing.
    "C-ch-chotto.. W-wait! Where's Fighter?! Is she okay?! What..." Healer
    quickly jumped up from his hold on her, turning to see her dazed ally still lying
    on the ground, covered in glass and blood. "Seiya.. We gotta get you inside..
    Er.. Or maybe that's not the best of ideas.. Can you hear me?"
    "I can hear you just fine, Healer.. How did you?.." Fighter's eyes opened a
    bit. Healer took a hold of her hand.
    "..Er.. I had help.. Anyway.." Healer averted eye contact with her ally, her
    eyes now set on the broken window. "..Uh.. I guess I should say thank you.."
    "...Daijoubu, Healerchan," Vyse whispered, loud enough for her to hear. "I
    just wanted to help you.."
    Healer couldn't fight the small smile that appeared on her face. It didn't last
    long, though. She felt the hold Fighter had on her hand tighten, and she quickly
    turned back to her. "Nani?"
    "The Princess.. Those three girls.. Did they..."
    Healer went pale. "Oh my... DAMNIT! Damnit I knew I'd screw up!"
    "No, no, you didn't.. If anyone.."
    "Fighter. Don't put the blame on yourself. What could you do?"
    "And what could YOU do? Even if you stayed in there, you wouldn't have
    been able to move... You would have died.."
    "D-demo.. You shouldn't be talking.."
    "Fighter is correct with that, Healer.."
    Healer helped Fighter sit up, still holding onto her hand. The two turned and
    calmed down once they saw the figure of their Princess, alive and well. They
    figured that then, Minako, Yanagi and Kasumi were alright as well. That calmed
    them down.
    "Gomen ne, Princess.." Fighter whispered, lowering her head. She blushed a
    bright pink when she felt Kakyuu's hand on her cheek.
    "Don't be. If anything, Fighter, we need to get you cleaned up and
    bandaged up.. Are you all right?"
    She smiled. "Yes.. Princess."
    Kakyuu helped Fighter stand up, putting an arm around her shoulders for
    support. Healer let go of Fighter's hand, standing up as well. Vyse put a hand
    on her shoulder, causing her to spin around. She blinked, raising a brow unable
    to stop herself from blushing while Kakyuu helped the injured Fighter to the
    front entrance.
    "You know that Kaemara person's desire has something to do with you,
    right?"
    "I am quiet aware of that fact, thank you.." Healer turned, about to leave,
    but Vyse took a hold of her wrist, which again made her turn to face him.
    "What..?"
    "Knowing that, I cannot let her come near you.. I feel this weird urge to
    just.. Protect you.."
    "Why?.. I hardly know you." Healer folded her arms.
    "And I hardly know you.. But I can't stop it. This is going to sound sappy,
    and corny and such.. But I can't help it. It's kind of like you to your Princess..
    You'd do anything to protect her.. I'd do anything to protect you."
    "Why? I don't get it. Why not Seiya? Taiki-- I think she was kidnapped by
    your friend by the way.. But I digress.."
    "I...don't know.. I can't stop thinking about you. Whether I'm awake or
    asleep. I don't know whether it's a sign or not, but I just can't.. Ever since I got
    here.."
    Surprisingly, Healer was curious. So curious, in fact, she dropped the
    sarcasm and attitude. "I don't get it."
    "Neither do I..." Vyse was a mess of emotions. He wanted to tell her that he
    felt something for her, but he still did not want to ruin whatever Healer and
    Minako had for each other. But he felt he could no longer fight it. He stook a few
    steps closer to her, moving his hand down from her wrist to hold onto her
    hand. She, surprisingly, allowed this. His free hand moved strands of hair from
    her eyes, which were looking downwards. Moving her head up, he just looked
    deeply into her eyes as she repeated the action. This time was different. Healer
    took a breath, to get her mind to stop nagging at her. To her eternal regret, or
    to forever satisfaction, she was the one who leaned in first and kissed him. She
    didn't make it too passionate, or too chaste, but just long enough to kill her
    curiousity. Of course he replied to this, unknowing what else he could do.
    She pulled away after a short moment, taking in deep breaths. He looked to
    her, doing the same. A gloved finger went across her lips as she shook her
    head, turning off with a small smile. He rubbed his shoulder, blinking in complete
    confusion to her actions.
    As she turned the corner, she froze, seeing Taiki and Naoto in front of
    Kakyuu and Fighter. She couldn't make out anything of their conversation but a
    scream-shout from Taiki.
    "The Threelights are WHAT?!"
    "...Kamisama." Healer blinked, not noticing Minako come up to her. She did,
    however, notice her poking her shoulder.
    "One.. You seem to be on a roll today, Yatenchan!" She giggled, embracing
    the puzzled leather-clad Senshi. "And two! Rumors have spread... How will it
    feel to be a female Threelight?"
    "...WHAT?!"
    ____________________________________________________
    Bwahaha. I shall leave you off there. ;) Will the Threelights return? ;o Hmm..
    *Giggle*
    


	11. Festival of Fragrant Olives


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako Story
    Chapter Eleven: Fesitval of Fragrant Olives
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    Notes: Some more yuri/shoujo-ai, whatever you wanna say.. ;-; And I know
    Chasin' After You is in the musical only. But this is a *fanfic* is it not? n.n;;.; Please dun hurt me, it's a cliffhanger.. ::Hides behind Yaten.:: *sniff* ;-;_______________________________________________
    "What in the blue hell do you mean by 'what will it feel like to be a female
    Threelight'?! The Threelights were on Earth..." Healer turned to send a glare
    toward Fighter and Taiki. "What the hell have you two done?"
    "It wasn't them, Healer.." Kakyuu smiled, turning a little to face the short
    leather-clad Senshi. Healer blushed a bit, realizing her error. "It was me along
    with Venus's help.. While the palace is repaired, we were thinking.. We could
    have some sort of a festival or something. To get everyone's minds off of their
    problems, and everyone out of the palace while it's being repaired."
    "And I was the one with the idea that you three should sing again!" Minako
    raised her hand, a bright smile on her face.
    "Y-y-you...?" Healer's eyebrow twitched. Once Kakyuu had gone inside with
    Fighter, she was going to strangle her. Well...or maybe wouldn't. Maybe she
    could sing those new lyrics she made. A small smile crossed her lips. "Well.. I
    suppose that's all right. But Minako, anymore bright ideas and I'll.." she raised a
    gloved fist in front of Minako's face. The blonde blinked then laughed, her
    hands grabbing a hold of Healer's.
    "Not without your permission, Healerchan!" She leaned in and kissed
    Healer's cheek, smiling.
    Healer put her free hand to her cheek, shaking off the weird feeling she got
    suddenly. "Yaaaa... See to it that you don't. When will the festival take place,
    Princess?"
    "Monday, hopefully.. Kazuya, Vyse, Hayate, Yanagi and Kasumi are
    arranging things inside."
    "You mean you got those morons to help?" Healer started to laugh, trying to
    had any blushing that took place. "That's a riot."
    "We're helping too, Yatenchan!" Minako reclung onto Healer, tightening her
    hold every once in a while.
    "Gah!! Whao, what are you talking about?"
    "I told your Princess that we'd help with the costumes, isn't that great!?"
    "You.. WHAT?! Whatever happened to the not deciding anything that had to
    do with me without me?!"
    "I decided that before you told me not to."
    Healer slapped her forehead, ignoring the laughter coming from Fighter and
    Taiki's directions. "I'm...surrounded.. That's all.."
    "Now, you two can discuss ideas for whatever you'd like, Healer, Venus..
    Fighter, come inside and let me help you.." Kakyuu said, gently tugging the
    raven tailed Senshi inside.
    "Hai, hai, Princess.." Fighter breathed, following.
    "Be sure to put LOTS of alcohol and peroxide on those cuts, Princess!"
    Healer called out. "We don't want out poor, hurt Fighter to get any infections.."
    "Screw you, Healer!"
    "Screw you too, you little moron! Don't make me come in there and pour the
    entire bottle of peroxide on your entire body for you!"
    "Don't you dare!" Fighter's voice sounded more far away and echoed, being
    further inside the palace. Healer folded her arms, grinning. If provoked, she
    would carry out her threat. Actually.. Even if provoked, she couldn't, for Minako
    grabbed a hold of Healer's arms and pulled her to the back of the palace in the
    direction of the slowly setting sun.
    "Come on!! We have lots of planning to do!"
    "We can plan tomorrow!! MINAKO!!! We can plan tomorrow! Stop pulling!!
    LET ME GO!!!! MINAAAAAAAAKOOOOO!!!"
    Taiki shook her head, turning around to face Naoto. "It'll be a cold day in hell
    before she finally decides to let Yaten go."
    "Heh.. I can see. I think I might pity her. But, I understand the blonde's
    intentions."
    "What are you saying?"
    "I think you can figure it out, Taikisan." Naoto smirked, stepping inside as
    well.Taiki took a step forward, a perplexed look on her face. "W-wait a second!
    Naoto!!!" Taiki threw her arms up into the air and rushed after him.
    ____________________
    Sunday afternoon.
    Yaten and Minako were putting the finishing touches on the stage
    decorations. The two took a few steps back, admiring the work they had done
    all day. Yaten stretched out her arms, jumping off the stage to put the
    paintbrushes back in their case.
    Minako stared at the setting for a while. It was outside in the park, the
    instruments already set up on stage. Lighting was perfect, the chairs were set
    up, food stands, everything. Close friends of the Kinmokusei Senshi offered to
    help with games and crafts, the booths were set up nearby. The cherry blossom
    trees were in full bloom, a floating petal landing in Minako's hair. She pulled it
    off, turning around to once again talk to Yaten, but found herself unable to.
    Yaten was on the ground, on her knees, putting the supplies they used to
    create soime scenery away in her bag. Minako's hand closed tightly around the
    petal, just watching, unable to pull her eyes away. She supposed that because
    they had been separated for so long, her emotions for the silver haired idol
    increased drastically. She opened her mouth to say something, but her voice
    got caught in her throat.
    Yaten stood up, untying her hairtie before running her hands through her
    hair, retying it. Brushing the ponytail over her shoulder, she put a hand on her
    hip and turned to face Minako, who was a bright shade of red. "Well? Are you
    just going to stand there like a fool or are you gonna come down and see what
    we did?"
    "H-h-hai!" Minako's blushed brightened, jumping down and rushing beside
    the shorter girl. She turned, her eyes sparkling as she saw how beautiful the
    sight was. They actually did do a pretty good job. Everything was beautiful. But
    Minako's thoughts kept drifting away from the stage to the one that stood
    beside her.
    "About what I.. said to you.. before.." Minako started, staring at the ground,
    tapping her heel onto the grass. "I meant it, you know.."
    "What? The you don't want me mad at you thing?" Yaten quirked a brow.
    "Oi.. You always were the sarcastic one.." Minako nervously started to play
    with her hands. "...I mean the part that I can't hide my feelings for you
    anymore.. I could on Earth, but after being separated for so long.. You know? I
    mean, I'm trying not to annoy you as much and stuff like that, and I do have my
    sights set on another person, a guy.. But what I feel for you is like..
    Untouchable.. Sorta.."
    Yaten rubbed her arm, trying to think of some sort of way to answer that
    without being rude or hurting the girl's feelings -- which she didn't want to do.
    "Minako.. This really.. Isn't easy for me. I don't know what to say to you. I have
    you saying this to me, and Vyse saying this to me. And for some reason I don't
    want to hurt either one of you. For once I don't want to go 'little bitch leave me
    the hell alone I don't like you' which I've done a lot. Especially to you. If it
    weren't for you.. I don't think we'd be here. With the Princess. If it wasn't for
    him.. That room would have.. I sort of owe you. Both. And something inside me
    tells me not to push either one of you off.."
    "Well.. I like that answer better than what you would have told me on Earth,
    you know. I appriciate your honesty, that's something I always liked about you.
    You never knew how to shut the hell up." Minako smiled a bit, leaning in on her
    tip toes and kissing the silver haired girl's cheek before backing down. "If it
    wasn't for your ability to do so, I don't think I'd be where I am today, either. I
    wouldn't have gotten the courage.."
    Yaten shrugged, really not knowing what to say. "I'm not the romantic kind
    of person, you know. I mean on Earth all I could think of was the Princess.."
    "But now you're here with her and it's all right. And you lie.. I saw you
    kissing him." She flashed a grin.
    "You what?!" Yaten's cheeks flushed. "You are lying. How did you..?!"
    "Your Princess's barrier thing protected us from the rubble when Vyse saved
    you. When I woke up I went to see if you were okay.."
    "Errrrrr.." Yaten coughed, trying to change subjects.
    Minako laughed. "I'll still steal a kiss from you every now and then. Nothing
    can stop me from doing that."
    "And so.. Who's that guy you like anyway...?" Yaten sat down on one of the
    cold white chairs in front of the stage, the sun completly set now.
    Minako sat down in the chair beside her, to her right, crossing her legs. "I
    think that's my little secret.."
    "Well that kiss was a secret too! If you could see that..!"
    "You weren't watching. You didn't know I was.." She winked.
    "MAAH! You twisted little...!!"
    Minako took both Yaten's hands into her own, laughing. "Kazuyakun. I think
    I like him."
    "How can you think?? Normal people KNOW.. Wait.. You're not normal..."
    "I have a curse on me.. Of course I'm merely going to think."
    "What?.." Yaten's expression changed from that of rage to curiousity.
    Minako let go of Yaten's hands and played around with the loose strands of
    silver that hung on the sides of her face before standing up and walking in the
    direction of the disappearing sun.
    "I can never, ever have the one I truly love."
    Yaten stared in the direction she disappeared in, unable to move after that.
    She felt somewhat bad, but then again somewhat set free. But still terribly
    guilty, in a way. But what could she do?
    "Minako..."
    ___________________________
    Monday afternoon.
    The park was full of people, playing games, eating, sitting down and just
    talking. Kids were running around playing games, Senshi from other planets
    there as well. Kakyuu smiled from her place beside the stage, taking a hold of
    the hem of her skirt as she turned to face her Senshi. Her Threelights.
    They were in matching outfits, sleeveless white shirts and black skirts --
    Seiya had black shorts on, black shoes. Of course, Seiya had the sneakers,
    Yaten had the heels and Taiki had normal ones on. Seiya balanced the
    microphone on the palm of her hand before throwing it up into the air, then
    catching it in her other hand. She winked in her Princess's direction, who
    laughed.
    "My Starlights.. Are you ready? I'm sorry you have to do this again.."
    "It is fine, Princess! We don't mind it.." Seiya beamed, her eyes slowly
    closing halfway in that sexy way she always knew how to do.
    "Yeah.. It's fine, really.." Yaten rubbed her arm, nodding.
    "Hai, Princess," Taiki agreed.
    "All right.. Yanagi will be introducing you.. Do you know what you'll be
    singing?"
    "Yeah..." Seiya looked toward her allies. "The usual..?"
    She received two nods as replies. She figured Taiki would sing her single,
    she would sing hers, and Yaten would sing hers. Little did she know Yaten had
    other ideas.
    "Alright then! We're ready."
    Kakyuu smiled, stepping off to tell Yanagi. Seiya folded her arms, a grin on
    her face. "The singles, then Todokanu Omoi, Chasin' After You, Nagareboshi
    He?"
    "Works with me, peroxide girl."
    "Like I said. Screw you, Yaten."
    "That's not very nice."
    "Guys, not NOW." Taiki sent a glare to the two, which shut them up.
    "Minna! if I could have your attention please!!"
    Yaten looked up. 'Well.. Now or never,' she thought.
    -Yes.. Now or never..-
    Yaten paled, her eyes wide open. "No.." she breathed.
    "Yaten?" Seiya whispered, "are you okay?"
    "Yeah...fine.." Yaten shook her head. She was probably just nervous.
    "For the first time in...uh... A really long time! I present to you.. Seiya Kou,
    Sailorstarfighter! Yaten Kou, Sailorstarhealer! Taiki Kou, Sailorstarmaker! The
    Threelights!!" Yanagi threw her arm out, moving out of the way as music
    started to play and the audience started to scream.
    Seiya held her arms out, quickly bowing with a whide smile on her face. She
    missed the glamour and the spotlight. Yaten and Taiki quickly followed.
    "Psst, squirt, you wanna go first?" Seiya whispered, so that only Yaten and
    Taiki could hear.
    Taking a deep breath, Yaten nodded, tightening her hold on her microphone.
    Seiya winked, trying to calm the girl down. The music died down suddenly, the
    audience grew silent. Kakyuu was now sitting in the front row along side
    Yanagi, Kasumi, Kazuya, Minako, Vyse, Hayate and Naoto.
    Three girls were in the background of the stage, one with pigtails by the
    keyboard, one with a low braid by the guitar, one with loose hair by the drums.
    The beat. The melody. The notes. The music. This was her music. Her her own.
    Yaten had made it up secretly just a few days before, and now, quicker than
    she believed, it was being revealed to the planet. She kept a tight hold on the
    mic as she shut her eyes, waiting for her cue.
    Backstage, Seiya and Taiki were peeking out with bewildered looks on their
    faces. They had obviously realized that this was far from 'Mayonaka Hitori'.
    Seiya nudged Taiki who shrugged, answering her implyed question -- "what the
    hell is this..?"
    Yaten's eyes opened then, somehow knowing that Seiya and Taiki were
    eyeing her funny. No matter. It was too late now.
    "See.. Whatever.. you want to.. see.."
    Vyse's eyes widened. 'That song..' he thought, 'this was the one in her
    room.. Could she be....'
    Minako was moving around in her seat to the beat, smiling brightly at her
    friend on the stage that she helped create. She would have to take pictures
    later to show everyone back on Earth.
    "And I'm wondering why.."
    Seiya was nodding then, a smile breaking out on her face. She was tapping
    her foot to the beat, deciding to question about the new lyrics later. Taiki was
    doing the same, her arms crossed. She had the plan to question Yaten in her mind as well.
    Yanagi leaned in closer to Kakyuu, whispering something incoherant to her.
    Kakyuu smiled and nodded, listening intently to the lyrics.
    "So.. They aren't what I thought that they.. would be.."
    Yaten brushed stray bangs from her eyes, finishing up. This wasn't as hard
    as she thought.. The feelings, the emotions of being on stage were coming back
    to her. On Earth, she had simply HATED being on stage. Now.. Now it was
    different. Like she was finally feeling what Seiya did when she was on stage as
    well. That sense of pride. Mixed in with that sense of fear.. She knew something
    was up. But that 'sixth sense' wouldn't stop her from singing the song at her
    true potential. Which she did.
    She didn't expect the crowd's reaction to be what it was. They were
    applauding her, asking for more new lyrics, more new pieces. She would talk to
    the other two about that later. She stepped backstage with a smile, letting Taiki
    sing her single, followed by Seiya. That was followed by Todokanu Omoi,
    Chasin' After You, which was then followed by what was known as the 'image
    song of the Threelights' -- Nagareboshi He.
    The music played, and the three of them were on stage, catching their
    breath as the instrumental beginning played. Seiya opened an eye halfway,
    having this strange feeling in her mind.. Like something was about to happen.
    Nevermind it. Everything's fine. Her injuries were healing, and she was back on
    stage with her allies, singing with the people she cared about in the front row.
    She tried not to even smirk when she saw Hayate wink at her.
    "Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta..Egao hitosu chiisa na hoshi..Taisetsu ni shiteta yo.."
    Minako was watching the three all starry eyed. She never thought she'd
    ever hear them singing live again. It was kind of like a dream come true for her.
    She was snapping more pictures then, unable to contain her excitment. The
    lyrics continued, the audience as truly loving it. Kakyuu couldn't be more proud.
    She shot up from her chair at one point, Yanagi and the others quickly
    following.
    A small spherical shape came rolling onto the stage from behind the scenes,
    stopping beside Seiya who was in the middle of the three.
    "Kotaet...." Yaten paled. The sphere exploded in their faces, a smoke screen
    covering them from view. Most of the audience was either running away, on
    their feet in shock, or running to help by that point. But everyone froze when a
    figure with their hair down appeared on the stage, holding onto a star shaped
    object. It was at that moment that the bodies of the Threelights collapsed onto
    the stage, unconscious.
    "Who's there?! Stay away from them!" Kakyuu shouted, grabbing the hem
    of her skirt as she ran in direction of the steps.
    The figure laughed. "It is too late, Princess. I already have what it is that I
    want." Another round of laughter.
    "Venus Love Me Chain!!"
    The figure jumped up, dodging the chain Venus sent out. The figure never
    landed. She was gone. Vyse, Hayate and Naoto had climbed up the ladder then,
    looking around for the woman and the Threelights. One of the other Senshi
    jumped forward, spreading her arms. A wind was shot at the stage, the
    smokescreen disappearing instantly. Kakyuu stepped upon the stage, her eyes
    opening wide as she stared in shock at what she saw. And she saw...simply....
    Nothing. Absolutely nothing.
    _________________________________________
    


	12. Reborn Star


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako Story
    Chapter Twelve: Reborn Star
    Notes (lots of them): Shoujo-ai in parts yet again. I'm half asleep, read a bunch
    of fics, got inspired, yatta, yatta. The parts in the beginning surrounded by ~ is
    like.. Yaten internally and parts with - around them, again, is Kaemara internally.
    Yeah.You can insert the usual disclaimer here.. That the Sailorstarlights, Kinmokusei,
    Kakyuu, Sailorvenus, the Inner and Outer Senshi aren't mine. They're Naoko
    Takeuchi's. The only things here that are mine is those other planet Senshi,
    Vyse, Hayate, Naoto, Kazuya, Yanagi, Kasumi, Kaemara and the plot. Hm.. Lots
    of K's there, huh? And giddyness -- my mom likes Cardcaptor Sakura music. ^_^
    And that song down there? It's from this Japanese site my friend showed me,
    I'm guessing the name is 'Wind's Nocturne' 'cause, besides the lyrics, that's the
    only other thing in English. *Sweatdrop* Well..uh.. ^^; It's got this adorable
    cat in a box that sings...
    _____________________________________
    Wake up. Open your eyes..
    ~No.~
    Please.. I want you to wake up..
    ~Screw you. I want to stay asleep.~
    Give me your hand.. Let me help you..
    ~I don't need your help. I don't even know who you are.~
    You have to wake up..
    ~Just let me sleep..~
    She's taking over your mind.. You'll have no memories of your friends, your
    family, your past.. anything..
    ~Right now, I don't care.~
    Do you want to lose your memories of them..? Of Seiya, Taiki, Kakyuu..?
    ~..I..don't..have to..answer that...~
    She's taking your mind over.. You're losing control.. If you don't stop her,
    she'll pull your soul right out of your body.. You're going to die..
    ~Why won't you just leave me alone?~
    Because I care about you too much..
    ~And I'm supposed to care, because..?~
    ..because you care too, you know.
    ~No... wait...~
    -Don't listen to that ignorant fool. Your body is already mine, and your mind
    will soon follow.-
    ~What?...~
    -You can't wake up now. You're helpless, powerless. I have all your attacks,
    all your strengths. And I also have your brooch..-
    As if she was drowning, deep underneath the water, Yaten's mind blanked
    out and everything turned pitch black and quiet.
    -..your body, your mind, your soul.. They're all mine. And there's nothing anyone can do about it.-
    __________________________________
    Wishing on a dream that seems far offHoping it will come todayInto the starlit nightFoolish dreamers turn their gazeWaiting on a shooting star
    But..What if that star is not to come?Will their dreams fade to nothing?When the horizon darkens mostWe all need to believe there is hope
    Is an angel watching closely over me?Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?I know my heart will guide me butThere's a hole within my soul
    What will fill this emptiness inside of me?Am I to be satisfied without knowing?I wish then for a chance to seeNow all I need (desperately)
    Is my star to come . . .
    Sailorvenus rushed over to Kakyuu, to make sure the Princess was all right.
    She seemed somewhat in shock. Her facial features seemed somewhat
    shocked, pale. Ruby colored eyes were wide open, locked on the empty stage
    floor. Her hands were shaking, in tight fists on her sides.
    The blonde took a breath, placing a hand on Kakyuu's shoulder as some sign
    of comfort. She was never really good at words, and she, herself, internally
    was boiling in pure anger. She placed her free hand over the orange heart in
    the center of her brooch and turned, gasping.
    Kazuya stepped to Venus's side, questioning what it was she saw. She
    couldn't speak. She could only extend an arm out, a gloved finger pointing to
    behind the keyboard. It was clearly visable. A red rose with a note on its stem,
    tied to it with a black ribbon. Kazuya walked to it, picking it up then heading
    back in Venus and Kakyuu's direction.
    Kakyuu's eyes narrowed, taking a hold of the red rose. She could see that
    the thorns had drying blood on them. 'It must be Seiya's,' she concluded. She
    pulled the ribbon off, tossing it aside before dropping the rose and opening the
    note. Kazuya, Venus, Yanagi, Kasumi, Naoto, Vyse and Hayate stepped close
    around her as she read it.
    ------ Kinmokusei no Purinsesu.I have with me, the ones you have so thoughtfully left unguarded, better tomy own reasoning. Using them for my own purposes to destroy this planet,and the people who inhabit it. To be perfectly honest, it isn't you I have thisgrudge against. It is your entire planet and the three Senshi who have sofoolishly decided to guard it. The tables have turned. Now it is you that mustsave and protect them. Do tell that solar system Senshi and those threeothers to not even bother to get involved. Because I will not be afraid tokill them off as well. So I leave you with this final note .. You will all soon
    have a little friend come to finish you off. I hope you are easy on her,because she will not be easy on you. Ta ta, Kakyuu.
    Hayate's eyes narrowed as he read the note over and over, reading it
    aloud, mentally. This was angering him beyond belief. He looked up from the
    note to see how his allies were handling the situation. Just as badly as he was,
    as he knew they would. Yanagi and Kasumi could not believe any of this, they
    seemed so shocked and yet so incredibly mad at the same time. Kazuya kept a
    light hold on Venus, who was feeling slightly responsible for this disaster.
    The Senshi that used the wind attack to clear off the smoke stepped
    forward, kneeling down on a single knee as a sign of respect to Kakyuu. She
    looked up, strands of her indigo hair falling in front of her face, in front of deep
    lilac eyes that shined with sincere sympathy. She wore a Sailorfu'ku that
    resembled something like that of Aluminumsiren, only the colors were darker
    and the design a bit less revealing, in a sense. "Princess.. The guards have
    already sent out information across the planet and even to the solar system
    itself about the kidnapping of the Starlights. We have many Senshi from other
    planets that have already begun to look for Kaemara. Daijoubu, we will find
    them."
    "..Arigato.... If Kaemara is found.. Do what you must to bring her to me. I
    will handle her punishment and all of that." Kakyuu's voice seemed so cold, so
    angry.
    The Senshi bowed her head and stood up. "Hai, Princess!" With a smile, she
    rushed off to the group that was waiting for her at the park's entrance. Venus
    watched them with half open eyes, rehearing what that indigo haired Senshi
    said in her mind. 'The guards have already sent out information across the
    planet and even to the solar system itself..' She placed her index finger on her
    chin, wondering if by someway Usagi and the others heard about the crisis and
    would come to help. 'Either that or they would come and yell at me for
    disappearing..' Venus thought, sweatdropping. 'But this is not the best of times
    to yell at me.. We don't know what Kaemara plans to do with them..'
    Sighing out of internal frustration, Venus shook her head and blinked, seeing
    Hayate bend down and pick up the red rose that lay on the ground. Her blue
    eyes stayed focused on him as he inhaled the sweet fragrance before merely
    staring at it for a period of time. Venus tilted her head to the side, figuring he
    must have concluded that it was the red rose Seiya held during their
    preformance. 'That must be it. Aww!! That means Seiyachan is finally getting
    over Usagichan.. That's GREAT!' A rapid smile appeared on her face as she
    watched Hayate stare at the rose with longing, before the tears overwhelmed
    her and poured out of her eyes.
    '..She got over Usagichan.. But..I.. I can't get over..' She tried closing her
    eyes, fighting the onslaught of tears that threatened to follow. '..I can't get over
    her.. Why is it that when I have the chance I can't keep my big mouth shut..? I
    can't get over all the fun we had.. Everything she told me..' At this point, the
    tears won her over. 'I can say whatever I want.. Think whatever I want..
    ....see..whatever...I want to.. see... But I can't fight the fact, I can't hide the
    fact, that i'm still in love with her..'
    The tears slowly made their way from her eyes, down her cheeks, to her
    chin and into the air before landing onto the stage floor. Kazuya noticed this,
    immediatly. He turned to face her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.
    She opened her eyes and looked to him, the tears continuing to fall out
    unwillingly. He smiled somewhat, brushing a tear off of her cheek with a finger.
    "Don't cry anymore.."
    Venus forced a tiny smile. "I can't.. help it.. I can't hide the truth anymore.. I
    understand Seiyachan now.. I understand.. About the unrequitted love.."
    "Hey.. Do you think she wants you to be crying?"
    "Well..no..."
    "Do you think she feels the same?"
    "..no..."
    "What's wrong? You normally don't think, you act. Whatever happened to
    that?"
    "...I always... acted before I thought.. Except now.."
    "What makes now different than then?"
    "Nothing.. I suppose.. I'm just... Reality hit me..""Why hasn't it before?"
    "I never let it.."
    "Why are you letting it now?"
    Venus looked up, a new set of tears falling down her cheeks. She stared
    into Kazuya's eyes with a blink, not exactly understanding what he was getting
    at. He took a hold of her hands, winking. "Let's go find them. You'll be alright.."
    "Hai.. Arigato.. Kazuyakun.." Venus smiled, wiping away her tears as she
    nodded. He smirked, as if he somehow knew she was going to say that. 'I'm..
    starting to..' she thought, her eyes closing again as a final tear fell off her
    cheek. 'I'm starting to.. love.. him...'
    _________________________________________
    Wishing on a dream that seems far offHoping it will come todayInto the starlit nightFoolish dreamers turn their gazeWaiting on a shooting star
    But..What if that star is not to come?Will their dreams fade to nothing?When the horizon darkens mostWe all need to believe there is hope
    Seiya opened her eyes slowly and just halfway, feeling sort of light-headed
    and unsure of anything, especially where she was. She felt like she had the
    wind knocked out of her a few times. She was short on breath, and sort of cold,
    but not enough for it to bother her.
    She rolled over, seeing Taiki laying a few feet away. Trying to control her
    breathing, Seiya sat up and weakly crawled over to the brunette, shaking her.
    She continued to shake her until she got some sort of reply -- which was a slap
    to the face. Seiya doubled back, rubbing her right cheek with a hand. "Well..
    Excuuuuse me for being *somewhat* worried about you. Damn."
    "Seiya..? Is that you?"
    "Yep. It is.."
    Taiki slowly turned and sat up, staring at her raven haired ally. She rubbed
    her neck, looking around for something, anything that seemed remotely familiar.
    It was too dark to see anything but what was right in front of their faces. The
    floor felt like granite or something, maybe marble. Whatever it was it was cold,
    and rather dirty. Seiya and Taiki could just feel the dist and dirt on their arms
    and legs.
    "Where the hell are we?"
    "I was going to ask you.." Seiya ran her hand through her hair, looking
    around as if she were looking for something. More, rather, someone. "Hey..
    Where's Yaten?"
    "What?" Taiki blinked, looking behind her and around them, shocked not to
    see another body laying near them. The two looked to each other before
    standing up, reaching in their pockets for their star brooches. "Seiya.. it's.."
    "...not...here...!!"
    The two looked back to each other with fear etched all over their faces as
    laughter was heard, echoing throught the walls -- if any.
    "Who's there?!" Taiki called, grabbing a hold of Seiya's wrist so they
    wouldn't be separated.
    "I believe we've already met, stupid Star Senshi.. The name is.. Kaemara."
    "Kaemara.." Seiya looked down, trying to remember why that name sounded
    so familiar. Suddenly, her head shot up, her eyes wavering in pure and extreme
    anger. She remember. "You.. You bastard, I remember you! Where is she?!"
    "Hmph. I was going to tell you.. But that bastard remark will have your head,
    stupid Senshi."
    "Tell us!!" Taiki spat.
    "Figure it out for yourselves, morons.." The voice echoed before vanishing
    into thin air.
    Seiya tightened her hold on Taiki's wrist, her free hand being in a tight fist.
    Taiki looked around, hardly able to see Seiya, even, now.
    "Taiki. She's got her."
    "I know.."
    Is an angel watching closely over me?Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?I know my heart will guide me butThere's a hole within my soul
    What will fill this emptiness inside of me?Am I to be satisfied without knowing?I wish then for a chance to seeNow all I need (desperately)
    Is my star to come . . .
    * * * * *
    Yaten opened her eyes with a blink, before they opened wide out of fear.
    The room she was in was dimly lit, and everything seemed so dusty and so old.
    Trying to sit up was when she realized that she was actually tied down to
    some sort of a table, or something. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed down to
    it. "Greeeeeeeat. Just. Greeeeeeeat..." she mumbled, letting out an
    exasperated sigh as she closed her eyes.
    "Awake, huh?"
    They shot back open and she quickly looked to the left, immediatly struggling
    to free herself as soon as she saw Kaemara advancing towards her. She pulled
    and pulled but could not manage to get the cuffs on her wrists to break.
    Muttering under her breath, she sent a glare in Kaemara's direction, who was
    now standing right next to her.
    "What the HELL do you want? If it's a fight you want all you had to do was
    ask, you scrawny little bitch!" Yaten snapped.
    Kaemara's eyes narrowed as she raised a hand and quickly slapped the girl
    across the face in a single movement. As she winced, Kaemara grinned, raising
    her hand up again. Yaten expected to be hit again, but instead the table
    seemed to move to make it look like she was standing, sorta. Yaten raised a
    brow, deciding this was a good a time as any to let out a loud, high-pitched
    scream which echoed throught the room and beyond. Kaemara paid no
    attention to it. She stepped in front of Yaten, leaning in and putting her hands
    on top of Yaten's, her face rather close to hers.
    "It's not a fight with you, that I want. Can't you see..?" Kaemara went quiet
    and before Yaten's eyes, she turned into a complete duplicate of herself once
    again. She didn't know what to say or what to do, if there actually was anything
    she could do, in the first place.
    "You know it as well as I do. I'm yopu. You're me, yadda yadda, we get it.
    Yeah. Enough with that, that gets boring.."
    "You're such a lying bitch..."
    "You don't believe me..? Here, let me show you..." Kaemara smirked, leaning
    in a bit more. Yaten moved her face to the side, so she wouldn't have to look at
    her eye to eye. Kaemara's hand grabbed a hold of her face and turned it so
    they were face to face again. She narrowed her eyes slightly while staring into
    Yaten's eyes, giving her all the mental images that she could that she knew
    would hurt her. The loud scream the girl let out was a sign that it was working.
    In her mind was playing all the terrible scenes of when Galaxia attacked
    Kinmokusei, when their Princess fled the planet and they followed, of Kakyuu
    dying trying to protect them, the death of the Inner Senshi, the Outer Senshi,
    Sailormoon, their many attempts to attack Galaxia which ended up in hurting
    them beyond belief, encounters with Vyse and Minako, the long and painful
    search for their Princess on Earth, Seiya jumping in front of Sailormoon taking
    Tinnyanko's hit, all the problems they had with phages in the past before they
    met Sailormoon,
    the many, many people that died.. The destruction of their own
    planets, everything. Kaemara smirked, completly ignoring the screams and pleas
    of the silver haired girl in front of her which kept repeating for her to stop.
    "Don't you think that blonde liked it when she kissed him..? Don't you think
    he deserves better than you? Don't you think Kinmokusei deserves better than
    you? That's what they're all thinking. They really can no longer stand the
    sarcastic, heartbreaking, little bitch that you are. They can't stand you. They're
    sick of you. They ALL are. Your Princess, your allies, the people of this planet,
    the people of Earth.. Everyone really, truly does hate you, you know."
    "...I don't care what you say because I know you're lying and if I could I'd
    beat you terribly for that but I can't even move.." she whined, the images that
    kept replaying in her mind slowly getting to her.
    "Hm.. You're right..." Kaemara moved a hand and the room was slowly filled
    with a pretty much transparent smoke that seemed either clear or white. Yaten
    coughed through it, narrowing her eyes. 'What the hell is this lunatic doing?..'
    Kaemara raised her other hand, the cuffs on Yaten's ankles and wrists
    coming off, letting her slide down and off the table into a sitting position on the
    ground. Yaten grinned, 'big mistake, retard.. Wait.....' Her eyes locked onto the
    floor with a horrible realization -- she couldn't move. Her eyes darted back in
    Kaemara's direction, just to see her double laughing hysterically. "You're
    paralyzed -- temporarily. So why don't you just come on and admit it.. You're
    weak and powerless, why don't you help me get back the ones who've hurtyou?"
    "That will be the day," Yaten huffed. "Just get the hell out of my sight."
    Kaemara cursed under hr breath, a hand reaching out and grabbing the
    girl's throat then squeezed it -- hard. She laughed at the girl's coughs and
    chokes, seeing her fade in and out of consciousness at the lack of air. "Your
    refusal of my offer will be the biggest mistake of your life. As I said. Your body
    already respondes to me, and now your mind will follow.."
    Leaning in, Kaemara placed her lips over Yaten's, who was now semi-conscious. This kiss wasn't out of romance or anything this was merely to end
    the job. As soon as she closed her eyes and the kiss began, Kaemara started
    going transparent and continued to do so until she disappeared into thin air.
    Yaten's body slumped over to the ground, now completly unconscious.
    Wishing on a dream that seems far offHoping it will come todayInto the starlit nightFoolish dreamers turn their gazeWaiting on a shooting star
    But..What if that star is not to come?Will their dreams fade to nothing?When the horizon darkens mostWe all need to believe there is hope
    Is an angel watching closely over me?Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?I know my heart will guide me butThere's a hole within my soul
    What will fill this emptiness inside of me?Am I to be satisfied without knowing?I wish then for a chance to seeNow all I need (desperately)
    Is my star to come . . .
    __________________________________________________
    Kinmokusei no Purinsesu =
    obvious, but it means 'princess of fragrant olives'
    


	13. Romance Surrounding a Light of a Star


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako Story
    Chapter Thirteen: Romance Surrounding a Light of a Star
    Notes: Not for a few weeks, but I'll give this out in advance. Dreaded finals and
    state tests are coming up *crickets chirp* and of course, I know nothing. So I
    won't be adding/updating for two weeks or so. As much as that sucks beyond
    belief. Oh well!This chapter is kinda short, I have ideas for Ai no Nagareboshi and Shinju High,
    so I wanna write those before I forget! Just wanted to update here.
    And I know that the Lights aren't in this chapter.. I have plans for them in
    chapter fourteen. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *ahem* This story won't be going on
    for much longer, but please review telling me ideas you'd like to see in a sequel
    I'm going to write once this is done. ^_^ Couplings, plots, gimmie ideas. I'm all
    ears.
    Also.. I know Kasumi's a fool. ^^; Just read, you'll see. Reviews are alwayswelcome, ne! ^^v
    ______________________________
    Vyse, Hayate and Naoto followed Kakyuu inside Seiya's room in the palace,
    sitting down on the unmade bed. The three watched her with sincerity as she
    was letting the grave news sink in. Her Starlights had been kidnapped because
    of some grudge over the planet and the three Starlights themselves. There was
    no logic behind the kidnapping or anything, really, but it was getting to her. If
    she didn't think fast, she couldn't begin to think of what the outcome would be.
    Vyse looked up, eyeing Hayate who was just silently admiring the room and
    its features. Vyse raised a brow, not seeing anything all that wonderful of the
    room. Mainly because the room was a complete mess, more like a tornado hit
    the room, left, came back, and left again. He just seemed so utterly miserable, it
    was unbearable. Naoto was good at keeping in his true emotions, so Vyse had
    absolutely no clue how he felt about it. He was different, on the other hand.
    Outside, he was, so far, doing good at hiding it. But inside, he was being
    torn apart. Like never before, not even an attack brought on by Kaemara could
    hurt as much. He toom a breath and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm
    down. Freaking out in anger internally would not help the situation. But all he
    could remember was her words.. Her smile.. The emotion eteched in her eyes..
    This was getting the best of him.
    "You three.." Kakyuu breathed, her gaze not leaving the floor.
    The three looked to each other, kneeling down in front of Kakyuu in respect.
    Hayate looked to Vyse and Naoto before turning back to Kakyuu. "We
    understand that Kaemara obviously does not want us to come.. But we feel we
    must, Princess. We will help you bring them back."
    "He is right, Princess," Naoto added, "we feel as terrible as you, and would
    like to help, ignoring what the note said."
    "Because if we don't.. Who knows what we'd do, and who knows what will
    happen to them," Vyse chided. "I can't stand it.. They were right in front of us...
    This is the second or third time I've screwed up."
    "I don't believe you screwed up as you say, Vysekun.. We had no idea this
    was going to happen.. Especially not at the festival. But, I thank you so much
    for offering yuor help.."
    "We're not going to take no for an answer, Princess..." Hayate breathed,
    staring at the guitar that was rested on a wooden chair.
    "...all right. Along with Yanagi, Kasumi, Nuriko, Kazuya and Venus, we should
    all be able to get them back."
    Before anyone could reply, Yanagi burst into the room with fear written all
    over her pale face.
    "P-princess!! Something is wrong!"
    Kakyuu stood up immediatly, stepping towards the frightened girl. "What?
    What is going on?"
    "I felt it.."
    "Felt what?"
    "...I felt the light of a star disappear!!"
    The three stood up, staring at Kakyuu and Yanagi in pure shock.
    "Naoto.. you don't think that...?" Hayate started, unable to move. Naoto did
    not reply, he was frozen in shock, only able to blink and breathe. Vyse's hands
    turned into fists, looking over to the side. One of the petals of a rose on Seiya's
    dresser then slowly plummeted to the carpet floor.
    __________________________________
    Venus was sitting on the stage, staring down at her hands with a sigh. She
    felt as though she had failed somehow, by not being able to even sense that
    that attack was coming. She looked up into the sky with eyes half closed,
    placing her hands on the stage floor beside her.
    Kazuya was watching her from the sidelines, Nuriko and Kasumi beside him.
    Yet they had their sights on the palace, waiting for Yanagi to come back with
    rescue information. Kazuya took a breath and slowly walked over to where
    Venus was sitting, before he slowly sat down beside her, looking up as well.
    "Anything interesting up there, Ainosan?"
    Venus blushed, looking over in his direction before looking back up. "I was..
    trying to see if I could pinpoint where they were..somehow.. The galaxy, space
    is so large.. I don't see how we're going to be able to find them.."
    "You have to believe more, Venus.. Did you not believe in your Princess?"
    "Yes.. Yes I did."
    "Then why not believe in them? You did so before, did you not?"
    "Yeah... I did..."
    "Then why don't you now?.. They're strong, you know that. I'm sure they'll
    be alright soon. Just you wait."
    "I don't see how you're so optimistic.."
    "I don't see how you're not.." Kazuya smirked, placing his hand on Venus's
    right check, gently moving her face in his direction. "Why are you giving up so
    soon?"
    "I don't know.."
    "Do you have any actual answer that isn't 'I don't know'?"
    "I don't...think so.."
    He laughed, shaking his head. "Well.. That's a start. Minako.. I want you to
    listen to me.. Believe in yourself, and in the Starlights. Whether or not Yatensan
    shows it, she cares about you. Why else would she have placed herself in the
    position she's in?"
    "What position?" Venus looked up, puzzled.
    "Maybe the fact that she may or may not have feelings for you is confusing
    her? Possibly?"
    "Honto?! How do you know?!"
    "You were closer to her when you kissed her than I was.. You tell me."
    "Kazuyakun..." Venus breathed, embracing him. "It doesn't matter.. She
    loves someone else.."
    "But..." He held onto her, unable to finish his statement.
    She looked up, deep sapphire eyes staring into his own. "I love someone
    else now, too... Yatenchan and I are alike in a few ways.. Not many.. But we
    are."
    "How so?.."
    "We both have our dreams, our ambitions, our Princesses to protect.. And..
    we both met the love of our lives here..."
    "Mina...ko... what are you..."
    "I think I may be starting to like you, Kazuyakun..." Venus tried to hide her
    blush, but it was too deep to hide no matter what. Kazuya, himself, turned a
    deep shade of red, staring at the Senshi that sat beside him in surprise. He saw
    the tears rebrimming in her eyes, and the sincerity in them. She was not lying,
    she meant that. Probably as much as she meant it when she told Yaten the
    same thing. But now, Yaten was not there, and the two of them found someone
    else that they might love.
    Kazuya leaned in, pressing his lips on Venus's gently trying to keep it rather
    chaste. Venus blushed deeper, her eyes widening and her soul bouncing
    around asking for more. She leaned in and replied to his kiss, wrapping her
    arms around his neck. he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her
    back, the rather chaste part of it disappearing into thin air as they continued.
    Kasumi watched the scene wide-eyed, not having a single clue as to how
    she was going to be able to tell Yanagi that one of their loves was kissing a
    solar system Senshi. There was no way in hell she'd hear the end of this one.
    'Think fast, very fast, Kasumi,' she thought, 'gotta make sure Nuriko doesn't
    steal Seiyasan now! She's all Hayatekun's for all I care, Nuriko is ours!' She
    turned and quickly wrapped her arms around Nuriko and kissed him out of
    nowhere, cutting off all means of breathing. 'Gaaah!! What if he runs to
    Seiyasan again because of this?!' She then immediatly pulled away, dusting her
    skirt off.
    Nuriko stared at her in disbelief, placing two fingers on his lips in shock. He
    looked back to her, seeing how red she was and how jumpy. Her eyes were
    locked on the palace, seeing Yanagi suddenly race out of one of the doors.
    'AHH! She saw me kiss him!' Kasumi thought, wailing.
    "Kasumi..." Nuriko spat out, unable to speak.
    "Shush, this is not the time to act all kinky with me! We have to save the
    Sailorstarlights! Don't try to kiss me again, hold in your passion!" Kasumi
    turned, her eyes glued to the sky. "When the rain falls and the flowers grow,
    think of me, when the sky turns pink with sunlight, think of me, when the
    telephone rings and it's some dumb advertisement thing and you curse at them
    before hanging up, think of me, but you cannot steal my heart! One day it may
    be I at the other end of that wretched telephone line!! And would you care?!
    You would not! For your heart is full of lust!!!"
    Yanagi stopped running, an eyebrow raised in confusion with Kasumi's
    words. She shrugged, figuring it'd be better if she didn't bother to ask, there
    were more important things to do.
    Kakyuu came running then, sweatdropping at the fact that she understood
    the dramatic lie Kasumi was acting to try to hide the fact that she had kissed
    Nuriko. Naoto, Vyse and Hayate came then, deciding not to ask.
    At this point Venus and Kazuya had stopped kissing, so they came over to
    Kakyuu and the others, out of breath. "What...is the plan... Your highness...?"
    "Yanagi...?" Kakyuu whispered, nodding.
    "It has been confirmed that a shine of a star has faded.. And also, the solar
    system Senshi and outer galaxy Senshi have been informed, and there is a
    search for Kaemara and the three Starlights as we speak."
    "And what are we to do?! Just stand here and wait!?" Vyse cried out.
    "Yes and no..."
    "What do you mean yes and no?! We can't just stay here!!!" Venus cried,
    her eyes shimmering with tears. Kazuya took a hold of her hand, to calm her
    down. Yanagi caught this and her eyes widened, about to make a comment.
    Kasumi waved her hands around, trying to tell Yanagi that this was not the best
    time.
    Yanagi sighed and nodded. "You see.. The same light of a star that
    disappeared.. Doubled in luminosity... And is coming in our direction.. As we
    speak..."
    "What....?" Nuriko stared at Yanagi, not liking where this was going.
    "It's surrounded by star energy and this..negative energy.. Surrounded in
    green and black."
    "Green and black..?" Kazuya questioned, trying to piece it together. "And
    what of Kaemara's whereabouts?"
    "She's disappeared off our radar.. But the same energy pattern that came
    from her is coming from this light of a star..."
    "Light of a star... Green and black... " Venus whispered, moving strands of
    hair behind her ear.
    "Disappeared..." Kasumi placed her hands over her upper chest, shivering in
    fear. She did not like the sound of this one bit.
    "How long?" Hayate inquired.
    "About thirty minutes before it lands," Kakyuu answered.
    "Alright.. Everyone! Alert the planet! A battle begins, for the lives of the
    Kinmokusei Senshi, Sailorstarlights!"
    ________________________________________
    ~owari sho jushi!
    ^-^ *giggle*
    end chapter fourteen!
    


	14. Eternal Stuggle


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako Story
    Chapter Fourteen: Eternal Stuggle
    _____________________________
    Seiya kept her hold on Taiki's wrist as the two started to walk around, trying
    to find some way to escape. Taiki had a hand out in front of her, trying to feel
    around for a door, walls, anything. They were desperate, and had no way of
    henshining, so they had to reply on whatever they knew. Fear was taking
    control of their minds, and everything they knew was seeping out of them.
    With her free hand, Seiya dusted off the dirt from her leg, sighing as she
    continued to follow Taiki in whichever direction she went in. Taiki stopped
    walking suddenly, having felt something. Possibly a wall.. And she hoped, that
    where there was a wall, there'd be a door. Her hands, as well as Seiya's,
    started feeling around the wall for some sort of opening, a doorknob, anything.
    Taiki sighed out of relief, her left hand grabbing a hold of Seiya's wrist. She had
    found something, a doorknob. Seiya pounded on the wall, trying to get Taiki to
    hurry up. The knob was turned, the door flung open.
    For Seiya and Taiki, the light was blinding because their eyes had adjusted
    to the darkness, and the 60 watt light bulb that lit the next room was too much.
    Their eyes had to get readjusted once again. Once their eyes could see things
    clearly without the two having to squint, Taiki let Seiya go and the two started
    to walk forward, deciding they'd find their star brooches first, then Yaten.
    Because if they were to find Yaten first, they'd have no way of defeating
    Kaemara to save her.
    Taiki started to stray behind Seiya, looking around for some other way
    besides the direct one they were going in. Seiya was walking rather quickly,
    seeing a door ahead of them she wanted to go to. She didn't want to take her
    time, because she she didn't know what Kaemara had in store for any of them.
    She was growing impatient. Seiya started to run towards the door, leaving Taiki
    further behind. She ignored Taiki's comments saying that since they couldn't
    henshin it'd be better if they stayed together. There was no time to wait.
    Once Seiya had her hands around the doorknob, she turned it and pulled it
    open, Taiki starting to run towards her to catch up. Seiya took one step through
    the doorway before she felt a hand come out of nowhere and grab onto her
    throat, squeezing as much as they could. Seiya put her hands around the
    person's arm, eyes narrowing when she felt leather. This was a leather glove.
    Seiya was slowly raised a bit off the ground, the tight hold around her neck
    still there. Seiya's hands went up the arm, to her wrist, really hoping she
    wouldn't find what she knew she would. Her hopes were shattered. Right there,
    as expected, were three bands around the wrist. She looked down to get a
    glimpse of the person's face, and her scream got caught in her throat. Taiki was
    coming closer, running at full speed. She too saw the person's face. Healer's
    face.
    Healer pulled her arm back, then threw Seiya forward, which made her slam
    right into Taiki, the two flying backwards and landing on the dirty floor. Seiya's
    hands immediatly went to her throat as she coughed and gasped for air. Taiki
    stood up, unbelieving of what she was seeing. Healer's eyes were so dark, she
    also seemed kind of taller. Maybe it was the heels. Taiki also felt intense
    energy coming from her, it was unreal.
    Taking a few steps back, Taiki looked down to Seiya who sat up then turned
    back to Healer. "Kaemara.. I know it's you. Where is Healer and what have you
    done with her?"
    Healer blinked, placing a hand on her chest. "Kaemara?.. Dear Taiki, I'm the
    one you're looking for, am I not? I am Sailorstarhealer!" she screamed, rushing
    in Taiki's direction, sending a kick to her face.
    Taiki cried out in shock, quickly dodging the kick and rolling to Seiya's right
    side, pulling the black haired girl closer to her.
    "You're a liar! You are so not Healer, I can see it in your eyes!" Seiya spat,
    her eyes narrowed.
    "I see my case has been proven. You really don't know me." Healer's voice
    was so cold.. She sent another kick towards Taiki's face, missing. She let out a
    yell and sent another kick which hit Taiki in the side. The brunette tumbled
    forward and slammed into the ground, wincing.
    "Know you well enough.." Seiya muttered, standing up completly. "You are
    not Sailorstarhealer, and until you tell me where she is, I'm going to beat the
    crap out of you!" Seiya's hands were fists, she ran forward, rushing in Healer's
    direction. She sent kick after kick, punch after punch, and Healer dodged them
    all. Healer sent a few kicks and punches, missing a lot of them as well. She
    raised a hand and slapped Seiya across the face, causing her to stumble
    backwards. Healer grabbed a hold of Seiya's wrists, and placed her heel on
    Seiya's throat as she pulled Seiya's arms in her direction. Seiya started to
    scream and cough, wincing. She opened an eye, sending a kick to Healer's leg,
    causing her to let go and fall backwards.
    Healer growled, quickly standing back up. She sent an onslaught of kicks
    and punches in Seiya's direction, who dodged them to the best of her ability.
    Seiya grabbed a hold of Healer's wrist and pulled her in her direction, moving
    her hand towards her stomach. She pushed hard with the palm of her hand,
    causing Healer to stumble and choke on her breath.
    Seiya let go and backed up, Taiki joining her. Taiki stared at her allies for a
    moment, just looking. Seiya's hair was messed up, she was out of breath. There
    wee finger marks on her neck and scratches on her arms. Her hands fists in
    front of her face, ready to block whatever Healer threw at her. Healer's hair was
    out of place, bangs in front of her eyes, scratches on her face and stomach.
    She was also out of breath and had an arm in front of her face, the other ready
    to block by her side.
    Taiki stared into Healer's eyes, noticing how purely dark they were, they
    weren't even green. But she could feel it.. Through all the negitive energy she
    was emitting, ignoring the darkness in her eyes, ignoring her height, attitude,
    everything, this was the real Sailorstarhealer, no matter how hard it was to
    believe.
    "Seiya.. Seiya stop..!" Taiki yelled, continuing to stare into Healer's eyes. "It
    is her, it truly is.."
    "It can't be..!" Seiya gasped, wiping blood away from her lip with her hand.
    "She would never do this to us!"
    "Yeah, maybe she wouldn't.." Taiki bit her lip, she had to find the source of
    this energy before Healer killed them both.
    The silver haired Starlight was growing impatient. "You two are so
    annoying.. How hard is it? I AM this Starhealer you speak off. Do you not
    recognize me? Do you not know me?"
    "It may be your body.." Seiya spat, rushing forward again, "but it's not your
    mind!!" She sent a kick to Healer's face but Healer grabbed a hold of her ankle,
    pushing it to the right as she let go. Seiya spun around before she slammed
    into a wall, crashing in front of Taiki.
    Taiki stepped forward, internally cursing. She knew she couldn't fight her,
    whether or not Kaemara had completly brainwashed her. But if she didn't
    attack, Healer would most definetly kill them. There was only one choice. Healer
    started to advance closer to Taiki, maybe to finish the job? Seiya was still on the
    ground, kind of zoned out after she hit the wall. Taiki looked to her, nodding
    with eyes narrowed. Seiya blinked and nodded, getting up, slowly. Healer
    walked by, and Seiya held her leg out, causing the Starlight to start to crash
    towards the ground. Taiki reached out and grabbed her neck, pulling Healer
    closer to her. "Oh Kamisama, Yaten I'm sorry," she whispered,, moving her free
    arm back. She thrust it forward, her elbow hitting Healer right in the temple.
    Taiki let go of her, and watched horrifically as her body hit the ground.
    Seiya came limping over to Taiki, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know. I
    didn't like doing that either.. But if we didn't.."
    "I know. Damnit I know. But how are we supposed to help her now? She
    just wants us dead like Kaemara.."
    Seiya went quiet when Taiki said her name. Kaemara.. Where was she? Did
    she want? What... Seiya's eyes widened. Healer's dark eyes... They were the
    same color as...
    "Oh dear Kami!! Kaemara took Yaten's body over!"
    "No duh, genius.." Taiki muttered.
    "Noooo.. I mean.." Seiya's statement was cut off. Taiki turned to look at the
    raven haired girl, curious to know why she stopped. She saw it immediatly.
    Healer was standing up, her eyes pitch black. Her arm held out with star yell in
    the palm of her hand, it was flashing immensly, pointed in their direction. She
    didn't even need to say the attack phrase. A greater, more powerful version of
    Healer's attack spiralled out of the star yell and at high speed rushed in Seiya
    and Taiki's direction. They had no time to move. The attack flew right through
    them, intensifying as it did so. Once it dissolved Healer smirked, seeing both
    Seiya and Taiki's eyes close and their bodies hit the ground roughly.
    "Yeah, you are right, Seiya. She is me and I am her. And I am your
    Starhealer."
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Thirty minutes had passed. Venus was stting near one of the pillars in the
    front of the palace, Kazuya and Yanagi beside her.
    "Light of a star... I can feel it. It's one of them," Venus whispered, "I can feel
    it. I don't want to believe it, though.."
    "Minako.. Don't think like that.. The Starlights are strong Senshi.. I'm sure
    they're alright," Kazuya said, looking upwards.
    "I wish I could believe you.."
    "I'm afraid I have to agree with Venus-sama, Kazuyakun," Yanagi started,
    "Kaemara tricked us all making us think she was Healersan. I don't want to
    think of what she could have done by now."
    Kazuya nodded, sighing. Mentally, he knew they were right, but he didn't
    want to admit that. He wanted to believe in them, which he was doing so, but
    wanted to believe Kaemara was just another villain they'd defeat.
    Venus shot up out of her seat, jumping over the stairs. "I-I need to take a
    walk, I can't just sit here.."
    Kazuya stood up, and so did Yanagi, but she blocked Kazuya from following
    her to the back of the palace.
    "Kazuyakun, she really needs to be alone for a moment.. I think she still
    cares for Healersan."
    "..I understand."
    Venus sat down in a patch of grass, behind the palace, burying her face in
    her hands. She couldn't take this. She couldn't wait. She wanted to find
    Kaemara, beat the living daylights out of her, and help the Starlights. Laying
    down on her back, she couldn't help but think of how it was on Earth, if they
    were worried about the situation or what.
    "Well.. It is a good thing I came," she started," because I can help
    Yatenchan here. And she will appriciate me again!" Venus tried to force a smile
    through her tears, but found she couldn't. She just closed her eyes and sighed.
    "Don't you think I already appriciate you? Kami.. Another one who doesn't
    know me."
     Venus's eyes flew upen and she immediatly sat up, her face going pale.
    Standing in front of her was Healer. Her Healer. Her Yaten Kou. But it couldn't
    be... Her eyes.. They were black.. "Y-Yaten...chan...?" her voice quivered.
    "Yeah.. That's right.. How would you like to handle this situation, Mina? Fight
    then die, or just die?..."
    Venus's eyes filled up with tears as she stood up, shaking her head in
    disbelief. This was not happening. "No.. I can't fight you!"
    "Then I guess your only choice is...to die simply. Ne?"
    Tears poured down her face as she backed up, eyes locked on the star yell
    that was aimed directly for her heart.
    "Now you'll truly see what it is like to have a broken heart."
    ~Turn around and smile at me, so I'll remember...~
    __________________________________________
    n.n This is what playing videogames does to me.I wind up writing something like this. ^_^ Well,I gotta take care of my bunny now, whose name
    just happens to be Seiya. ^____^~rks.
    


	15. Broken Hearted


    Beyond LoveA Yaten + Minako Story
    Chapter Fifteen: Broken Hearted
    _____________________________
    Venus didn't know what to do, in reality. In her mind, she was plotting ways
    to win the silver haired girl's mind back, but not a single one of the ideas she
    had would make sense in the end. The only remaining idea was to fight her, but
    she couldn't do that..
    'Damn.. Why can't I be like Usagichan?..' she thought, wiping her tears off
    her cheeks. 'Usagichan has saved us a numerous amount of times, with her
    power and her shine. What do I have? I'm not Usagichan.. I can't save her..'
    The blonde senshi kept taking single steps backward as the Starlight
    advanced in her direction, the star yell still aimed at her heart. "Why are you
    resisting? There's nothing you can do."
    "I know it may seem hopeless on my part.." Venus breathed, continuing to
    back up. "But I believe in you, Yatenchan. I believe that somewhere in your
    mind that Kaemara twisted so badly, the real you is in there. All I have to do is
    set you free!" Narrowing her eyes in determination, Venus threw her arm out,
    her symbol appearing in the palm of her hand. "Venus!"
    "Are you going to try attacking me?" Healer snickered. "Even if I have taken
    over this Star Senshi's body, it is STILL her body. In the end, it'll be her that's
    hurt. You still wanna take that chance?"
    Venus hesitated, Healer -- rather Kaemara, had a point. If she sent the
    attack, the final outcome would be that Healer would be the one hurt, not
    Kaemara. But if this attack wasn't released, Kaemara would still be in control,
    and Healer would just no longer exist.
    "I.. I have to take that chance. I can't let you continue to do this! Venus!
    Love and Beauty.. SHOCK!" Venus brought her index and middle fingers to her
    lips, blowing a kiss. Once she did that, an orange heart formed in her hand, and
    she narrowed her eyes as she tossed it in Healer's direction.
    Healer snickered, and without saying a single word, the same attack that did
    away with Seiya and Taiki lurched out of the star yell and in the direction of the
    attack Venus sent. Venus gasped, realizing that if Kaemara's attack devoured
    her own, she was done for. She couldn't..
    "YATENCHAN! ONEGAI! STOP THE ATTACK!" She screamed, knowing the
    outcome of this already. Her attack would combine or be devoured, and she
    would get hit with the full impact even if she tried to dodge. The attack was too
    large. "I don't want to die knowing you'll still being taken over! Fight it,
    Yatenchan!"
    For a moment, Healer just watched in anticipation, impatiently waiting for
    the attack to hit the dumb senshi. But once Venus had screamed those words,
    she stumbled forward, eyes wide open in confusion. She placed her hands on
    the sides of her head, her eyes flashing back to their usual limegreen color for a
    moment in her state of confusion. "Minako..?"
    That one word trapped Venus in a state of vulnurability. Had she gotten
    through to her? Her mind completly vaporized the fact that the attack had
    literally inhaled her own and was speeding towards her. "Yaten..chan?"
    Healer's eyes stayed limegreen for a moment of time, just taking in
    everything. Where she was, who she was near, the surroundings, what was
    going on.. Before she could clearly satisfy herself with answers, she froze,
    witnessing the high intensity attack nailing Venus right where it was aimed at --
    the heart at the center of her bow.
    Her eyes widened as the orange heart shattered into millions of pieces,
    causing the girl to dehenshin as she screamed, collapsing on the ground
    unconscious. She landed on her stomach, causing her hair to spread all over her
    back. Her head landed right on her arm which prevented serious head injury,
    but may have done damage to the arm itself. Healer couldn't speak. She just
    slowly walked over to Minako's unmoving body, collapsing on her knees beside
    the girl. A hand reached out to check for a pulse. There was one. Weak, but
    there was one.
    "Oh my God.. I did to her what I did to Seiya and Taiki.." Healer whispered,
    her voice wavering in fear of her realization. "And I can't control it.. Oh my God, I
    can't control it.. She's just going to make me keep killing everyone until there's
    no one left.. I can't let that happen, damnit!"
    "Healersan?!"
    Healer stood up and whirled around, stumbling forward as she winced in
    extreme pain, her eyes going back to their black color. "Stop. Trying. To. Control
    it.." Kaemara muttered, dusting Healer's fu'ku off. "As I see it, this is now my
    body now, so you can shut up. Besides. Aino Minako is now the one with the
    broken heart, you shouldn't have to suffer through that...."
    The one that had screamed Healer's name was Yanagi. She, Kasumi, Kazuya
    and Nuriko had turned a coorner and all they could see was blonde on the
    floor, and the silver haired Starlight kneeling beside her. They had no proof as
    of yet that Kaemara had taken Yaten's body over.
    Kazuya wasted no time. He rushed over to the two, bending down beside
    Minako's motionless figure. "Minako.. What ha---" Kazuya looked up and paled.
    It was then that he saw the wide smirk on Healer's face and the pitch black
    color her eyes had. "No..."
    "No what, Kazuyakun? Can't take reality?" She pointed her star yell at him and sent a low degree blast straight for his chest. Since it was so rapid, Kazuya could only watch in horror before he was thrown back to where the other three were standing.
    "Healer.." Kasumi breathed, then shook her head. "No. You are Kaemara.
    Where are Fighter and Maker, and what have you done to the three Senshi of
    Kinmokusei!?"
    Healer rolled her eyes in annoyance, throwing her arms up into the air.
    "Damn! You people jump to conclusions so easily around here. I did nothing to
    them, they screwed themselves over!" She pointed her star yell forward and
    sent another low degree attack towards the five. Nuriko helped Kazuya up and
    the four jumped in different directions to dodge the attack.
    "Kazuya," whispered Nuriko, "go and get the Princess."
    "Demo--"
    "Iya! GO!!"
    Kazuya had no choice. He nodded and rushed off in the other direction. He
    had to inform the others that they were needed for battle. But he had no clue
    how to tell them that the battle was against one of Kakyuu's own Senshi,
    Sailorstarhealer?..
    *****
    The faint sound of coughing echoed through the walls of a dark room, which
    was followed by faint rustling sounds. It was hard to tell who the figure was,
    but she started to stand, almost losing her balance. Another figure quickly got
    up and help the other one before she fell, the two just standing. Suddenly the
    lights went on, and it wasn't so dark.. Just dim lit. Now, it was insanely obvious
    that the two figures were Seiya and Taiki, and their eyes were eteched with a
    mixture of hurt and passionate anger.
    "I will kill her for making us have to go to this," Seiya scowled, her body
    trembling in pain.
    "You and I both, Seiya. But right now you have to calm down. You're in no
    condition to do a thing let alone help her," Taiki replied. "We don't even have
    our devices."
    "Well then, hurry it up.." Seiya muttered as she started to walk forward a
    little bit. "Kaemara's most likely in Kinmoku by now, and she'll probably try to kill
    everyone there.. She's in Yaten's body, remember?! No one's going to consider
    her an enemy until they are all on their deathbeds! I can't allow Kaemara to
    continue this, especially when she's using our ally to get away with whatever
    the hell she wants."
    "You know," Taiki started as she followed, "you're pretty set on your goals
    already, it seems."
    "You're damn right. Right now, my goals are to protect my planet, my
    Princess, and to get my Healer back. No. Matter. What."
    Taiki nodded, agreeing with Seiya's determination. Those were her goals as
    well, and as the two started wandering in search of their star devices, they
    began to realize how hard it was going to be to achieve those goals. To do
    them, would they have to kill one of their own?
    Now, now I'm fallin'Straight into your heart
    So, just, lead me to itNow.
    _________________________________________
    end part fifteen.
    ending note.. i had rinbu revolution from utenablaring in repeat as i wrote it. it may work as a
    tag along. ^^; ::blares it again.:: :D la la la..
    didn't read assigned books yet.. la la la.. and i
    don't care.. la la la.... and school's on thursday..la la la la laaaa ..
    


End file.
